A Dark Theatre?
by KanbiAme
Summary: Inside a year at a performing arts school.They get the shy Sakura to open up.Her friends try to hook her up,and get her some more friends.How will Syaoran win her heart?Will he in it before it's too late?Who're the people who lurk in the shadows?Lang.Warn
1. Roommates

A Dark Theatre?  
  
KanbiAme: Hey everyone! I was just sitting here working on some Spanish homework tonight when I came up with this story. Thanks to my brother Jon and his idiotic friends and their antics or otherwise I'd have no story! Luv ya! Check it out! Don't forget to R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned CCS would I seriously be writing this fanfic? NO! But sadly I don't...  
  
Warning...Very bad language. No content is meant in any way to offend anyone. The rating on this may go back up eventually if it goes the way it might. Please do not flame me for the rating. If I get too many complaints I'll move it back up. But rightfully, I don't think it's R. _-_-_-_  
  
-Sakura-  
  
I entered the aged stone building in the city. People lined the halls as I climbed the stairs to the top floor. 10 flights up. As I reached my final destination I sighed as I passed a couple in the common room making out. Is this what I've gotten myself into? I asked myself as I looked around for my room. As I walked down the long, narrow hall I eyed the murals on the walls. I found my room number. 1015. I looked around before entering. Every room looked the same. Large brown doors, tile floors, some doors had message boards and pictures and name plates and things attached. I looked to my door, blank. Across from the door, on the wall was a mural of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I took out my key and unlocked the door.  
  
I was surprised to see the condition of the room. My 2 other room mates had moved into the surprisingly large room already. There was one bunk bed and one regular bed. The top bunk and regular bed were already claimed. So I dropped my bag onto the bottom bunk.  
  
Surveying my surroundings I noticed that the person above me had loud purple leopard print sheets and random fuzzy pillows adorning her bed. The other bed a worn in tie-dye, and neon pillows and flashing Christmas lights around the closest window. I looked to where my trunks and boxes were stowed from the previous day when the movers had come. I reached into a box and pulled out my modest baby pink and blue sheets, and her favorite stuffed animal. I pulled out a few posters of 'Rent' and 'Beauty and the Beast'. A few of my favorite shows.  
  
I sighed as the door suddenly flew open. On the other side stood 2 girls, the one in front wearing brown suede pants and a black shirt with an open blue vest, she had long purplish hair and lavender eyes. The second girl was wearing a knee length red and black plaid skirt a black tank top adorned with safety pins and black boots that came up to her knees, she had shoulder length brown hair.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Hello." The girl with purple hair started. "You must be our 3rd musketeer." The girl behind her giggled. "I'm Tomoyo and she's Chiharu. And you are?"  
  
"Sakura." The new girl smiled, stood up and extended a hand to the girls. Both shook her hand in turn.  
  
"Would you like help unpacking?" Chiharu asked coming from behind Tomoyo.  
  
"That would be great." Sakura said shyly. The three girls kneeled in front of the boxes on the floor.  
  
"You didn't bring a lot. Tomoyo here brought everything she owns. Boyfriend and all." Chiharu laughed hanging some clothes in the closet.  
  
"Hey! Least I already knew my boyfriend. You looked kinda cozy out there with his roommate!" Tomoyo said helping Sakura make the bed.  
  
"Hey girls, have you seen a small white shoe box around?" a voice asked from the open door. Sakura looked to the mysterious visitor. Beautiful The visitor thought.  
  
How handsome. Sakura thought in return.  
  
"No Syaoran! We have not seen your stupid box. And if we had we'd of thrown the repulsive things away! Take your pranks and sick mind off of OUR territory before I'm forced to kick your ass." Tomoyo replied standing up and slamming the door in 'handsome' Syaoran's face. His laughter could be heard through the thick wooded door.  
  
"What was that about?" Sakura asked shyly once again.  
  
"Oh that was just Syaoran. He's got this thing with pulling pranks on people, and he has this shoe box full of handcuffs, duct tape, honey, shaving cream, matches, and a few other odds and ends." She jokingly coughed. "Of course we NEVER take it away from him. But he'll get too egotistical if you don't keep him in line."  
  
Chiharu and Tomoyo started cracking up while Sakura only giggled.  
  
"Why are you so shy Sakura? I mean this IS a Performance Arts School." Chiharu asked, wiping the tear from her eye that was produced during their laughing. "You seem more of the reserved, studying, academic, Ivy League kind of student. Not a theatre student."  
  
Sakura sat in silence for a few seconds thinking, before quietly replying, "There's something about a dark theatre that intrigues me. There's more to it then I can explain."  
  
"Dark theatre huh? Well, we're going to this hot party tomorrow night at a penthouse uptown. Wanna join?" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Great! This'll be great! You guys can wear some of my new line, and we can try and get Sakura out of her shell!" Tomoyo shouted jumping to her feet once more.  
  
"What shell?" a voice asked opening the door. A boy with blue hair poked his head into the room.  
  
"Ah! Eriol! Let me introduce. Eriol, Sakura, Sakura, Eriol." She elbowed Sakura next to her, "This hottie is mine." She winked at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Eriol." Sakura said extending a hand to the boy.  
  
"Ah, a girl with some manners. Please, wear off on Tomoyo." He replied taking her hand.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tomoyo shouted pushing Eriol into the door.  
  
Syaoran stopped outside the room. "Uh oh..Eriol watch out, she's lethal with that door of hers." Tomoyo shot her boyfriends best friend a look before turning back to Eriol.  
  
"Ah come on, ya know I love you." Eriol said hugging Tomoyo.  
  
Chiharu leaned over to Sakura, "This is when you stop paying attention. It could get nasty." The girls giggled.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
After asking the majority of his friends about his box he decided to give up. He sighed as he plopped onto his bed in the room he shared with his best friend Eriol and new bud Takashi. 1016. He gazed toward the bunk above him and gave a low chuckle in his chest. He reached up, took the computer edited image from the boards above, and ripped it to pieces before tossing it into the trash. Out of no where he thought of someone. Wonder who she is. She was so pretty. Those eyes. Green. My favorite color. he sighed before daydreaming about the new girl who was right across the hall with his best friend's girlfriend. I wonder if she'd ever go for a guy like me? Suddenly Tomoyo's familiar shouting filled the hall and room. He got up and flowed into the hall way to find out what was going on.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ::sigh:: it's 1:45 am right now. I'm tired. And it's daylight savings time..AH! Well I'll write more tomorrow..and I can sleep better..my boyfriends back in town! Heehee..I'm OK..lol..bye now..R+R!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	2. Introductions

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hello again! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Well this chapter should get interesting..heehee...  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just gonna be honest..I don't own Clamp..but someday...  
  
Warning...Very bad language. No content is meant in any way to offend anyone. The rating on this may go back up eventually if it goes the way it might. Please do not flame me for the rating. If I get too many complaints I'll move it back up. But rightfully, I don't think it's R.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"SYAORAN LI! YOU BASTARD WAKE UP! HOW COULD YOU?" Tomoyo's voice rang through the halls as she ripped open her door and pounded on the one across the hall. Several other doors opened and heads popped out. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE JACKASS. SO GIVE YOURSELF UP BEFORE I COME IN AND GET YOU!" she threatened.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a chuckling Syaoran. "Now what's all this about?" he asked innocently, light beaming in his eyes.  
  
"You know damn well what this' about." She threw the wrinkled photo paper in his face.  
  
"Dear me, what's this?" Syaoran played, opening the image. "Now Tomoyo dear, you know you shouldn't be doing this kind of thing." He pointed to the people in the image.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why my dear Tomoyo. It was merely pay back for the lovely image in my bed this afternoon. I assume you left it."  
  
"I left nothing."  
  
Syaoran's face changed to a guilty expression. "Then Tomoyo, I am sorry. I thought it was you. It was just a joke. Don't take it seriously. And please, forgive me. I seriously thought it was you who left the last one."  
  
"Alright Syaoran. But you owe me in return. I'll think of something later but for now I'm leaving." She turned on her heel and walked into the door way containing a curious Sakura and Chiharu. They closed the door behind her.  
  
-In the girls' room-  
  
Tomoyo sat on her desk chair with a serious expression. Suddenly she smiled. "What was that all about?" Sakura asked sitting on her bed.  
  
Tomoyo started giggling. "Well, earlier this afternoon I left Syaoran a gift, and he repaid me."  
  
"You sly dog." Chiharu said giving her friend a high five.  
  
"But you said that you didn't leave it." Sakura added, not understanding.  
  
"I know! I mean come on, I AM an actress. Besides, now he'll do something for me, and feel guilty about it. I told you, ya gotta keep him in line." Tomoyo said, climbing up the latter to her bed. "But let's keep that to ourselves, we wouldn't want our 'little friend' catching on to us." The girls giggled in agreement. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Sakura and Chiharu replied together.  
  
-In the boys' room-  
  
Syaoran closed the door after Tomoyo had retreated to her room. "So, did she tell you what you're gonna do in return?" Eriol asked from his bed.  
  
"Nope. Doesn't really matter either."  
  
"So who do you think left that picture?" Takashi asked, sitting at his computer.  
  
"She did." Syaoran replied, lying in his bed.  
  
"How do you know?" Takashi asked again.  
  
"The paper she printed on," Eriol started not even bothering to open his eyes. "Now ladies, can we all shut up and get some sleep."  
  
Nothing was heard from either room for the rest of the night. The next morning Sakura awoke to voices in the hall. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. The door was open. She quickly looked around for her room mates. No where to be found. She quickly got up to close the door before anyone could see her in her short shorts and tank top. Before she got the chance to close it however, Syaoran stopped right outside her room. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. People passed between them in the hallway, but neither of them noticed.  
  
Why do I get this weird feeling when I see her? Syaoran thought, Butterflies?  
  
His eyes, I'm lost in them. For some reason there seems to be more to him than meets the eye. Sakura thought, tightening her grip on the door.  
  
Syaoran took a step closer. "I don't think we've been introduced," he extended his hand, "I'm Syaoran Li."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura reached forward to take his hand, as soon as they touched, a shock went through both of them. They both quickly brought their hands back. When Sakura looked back up into his eyes, he smiled at her, a sweet smile she didn't think that he possessed.  
  
"It seems as though you have a shocking personality Sakura. I suppose you're going to the party tonight, if you have a free one, please, save me a dance."  
  
"I don't think I'm going." Sakura said shyly.  
  
"Why not? It's the biggest party of the year."  
  
"I'm not much of a partier, I think I'm gonna take a tour around campus." She said quietly.  
  
"Well there'll be other times, I guess I'll see you around. Bye Sakura."  
  
"Bye Syaoran, and it was nice meeting you." Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Syaoran smiled in return, before turning to leave, meeting up with some of his other buddies who where playing soccer in the hall ways.  
  
Sakura went back into her room, closing the door behind her. She quickly grabbed some clothes before heading into their adjoined bathroom. She showered, then dressed in black pants, and a dark green shirt. She brushed her hair, the logged onto the Internet via her laptop. She logged into AIM to possibly talk to her friends back home. None were on. She sighed as she logged off and shut her computer down. Just then, Tomoyo and Chiharu entered the room.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Chiharu joked, she sat on the floor in front of her bed. "You missed breakfast."  
  
"Eh, doesn't matter. I don't usually eat breakfast anyway." Sakura said.  
  
"So, girls, party tonight. Here's what I thought we'd wear.." Tomoyo started, pulling clothes out of her closet.  
  
"Actually, Tomoyo, I don't think I'm going." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo turned around quickly. "Why not? You need to meet some people. Maybe of the male gender."  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yea, I just need to do some thinking."  
  
"Thinking? But classes don't start for a week. Why think?" Tomoyo asked turning back to her closet.  
  
"Just about life. There's an aspect I'd like to ponder on."  
  
"Spoken like a Harvard student." Chiharu giggled. Tomoyo joined her.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you the address and an out fit just in case you change your mind, OK?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What do you think friends are for?" Tomoyo winked at her.  
  
"You guys are really nice to me. Thank you." Sakura said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chiharu asked, getting up and sitting next to her roommate.  
  
"You guys are my first real friends."  
  
"That's why you're so shy! Well, we'll crack that shell!" Tomoyo smiled. "Now, back to the party tonight.."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? R+R please! I hope to update soon! Till then...bye!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	3. I Worry

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hello my friends. Well, I keep getting ideas for this story, so I guess I'll write continuously until I run out of ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Warning...Very bad language. No content is meant in any way to offend anyone. The rating on this may go back up eventually if it goes the way it might. Please do not flame me for the rating. If I get too many complaints I'll move it back up. But rightfully, I don't think it's R.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
For the rest of orientation week, Sakura tended to keep to herself. She went out a few times with Tomoyo and Chiharu to shop or to eat, but when it came to parties, she preferred not to go. Instead she spent her time in the basement of their dorm where a medium sized stage and a couple dozen seats were located. It was a small rehearsal area for the students, yet no one seemed to go down there. She never brought up the house lights when she sat there. She sat there alone, in the dark. Little did she know, that she wasn't really alone. From the back door, against the wall, if you looked closely you'd see a pair of amber eyes. You could see emotions in them. Every day when they went down there, the eyes were wondering.  
  
Soon, the first day of classes began. Sakura had already compared her schedule to Tomoyo's and Chiharu's. She had History with both of her roommates, along with Biology. She had French with Chiharu, and Select Ensemble with Tomoyo. Her acting classes however, she was alone in.  
  
Her first class being Advanced Acting 1, she headed towards the Arts building alone. She took a seat in the middle of the room. As unfamiliar faces entered the room, all the seats filled in except for the one directly to her left. She sighed Maybe I was wrong in coming here She thought.  
  
"Can I sit here?" a familiar voice asked above her. She looked up to see Syaoran pointing to the desk next to her.  
  
"Go ahead. Nobody else is." She said softly.  
  
"Thank you." He sat down as the professor came in.  
  
"Welcome to Advanced Acting 1, I am Mr. Smith, but you all can call me Dave." The man was somewhere in his early to mid thirties, a new teacher at best. "Let's start this class off with a little improv. Now let's see." He looked down at his class roster. "How about Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li. Both of your auditions were excellent. Let's see how you work together."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood up and made their way to the front of the room. A small stage was located at the front of the class. Both stood there, and waited for their objective.  
  
"Let's see," Dave started out, "Ms. Kinomoto, you are a greedy, snobby rich person, who has just had your purse stolen, and Mr. Li, you are a penniless street performer who tries to help. You may start anytime."  
  
They performed the scene well, Sakura catching everyone's attention. Even Syaoran's. After class Dave stopped Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"You two did well today, I was wondering if you're going to audition for our fall production?"  
  
"I will." Syaoran replied.  
  
"I'll think about it." Sakura said softly, then turned and left the room.  
  
"She's a great actress," Dave said.  
  
"Yea, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Syaoran finished, before he too left. Trying to catch up to Sakura. Once she was in view he called to her. "Hey Sakura! Wait up." She turned around and only slowed down a little. He finally caught up. "Hey, you were great today."  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Why are you so quiet? So shy?"  
  
"Just the way I've always been. It's a long story."  
  
"Well how about you tell me over lunch. My treat." Sakura smiled at him. "So, what's your next class?"  
  
"Select Ensemble."  
  
"Me too! I wonder what other classes we have together." They both walked towards the choir rooms.  
  
-lunch-  
  
Sakura hadn't shown at the meeting place they had agreed on. Syaoran was worried, he hadn't seen her since their 2nd class, then he went to his history class while she went to hers. He stood in the court yard waiting for over half an hour. He knew she had no afternoon classes, so headed over to the dorm to find her.  
  
He stopped outside her door. He knocked twice. No reply. He knocked again when there was a voice behind him. "No one's in."  
  
He quickly turned around. "Chiharu, have you seen Sakura? She was supposed to meet me but didn't show."  
  
Chiharu came to her door to unlock it. "Can't say that I have, I haven't seen her since History."  
  
"Oh," Syaoran looked down at the floor sadly.  
  
"If I see her I'll tell her you were looking for her."  
  
Syaoran looked up at his friend and smiled slightly. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." Chiharu watched as Syaoran walked to his door, opened it, and disappeared into his room. She sighed. Why did I just lie to him? Better question, why did she ask me to lie to him? Gosh these shy people. They just can't admit when they like someone. with these thoughts and more she entered her room to drop off her bag, then she was meeting Sakura and Tomoyo in a café down the street.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Oh Eriol!" Several voices rang down the hall. Suddenly there was a mad chase after the blue haired beau. There was a dog pile in the common room as Tomoyo, Chiharu, Syaoran, Takashi, and several other floor members landed on top of him.  
  
"No, NO, Stop!" Eriol laughed. The group of young adults attacked their friend, stripping him down to his boxers and socks.  
  
Sakura watched the fiasco from her room, safely behind her laptop. She heard Syaoran's voice and was suddenly sent on a guilt trip.  
  
"Oh! Eriol! I love the little hearts!" Syaoran joked referring to his friends boxers. "I prefer Scooby Doo personally." Everyone around them laughed as they opened the elevator doors and handcuffed Eriol to the railing, and pressed every button. Syaoran blew him kisses as the door closed and the elevator went on it's trip.  
  
Quickly the group dissipated and took up Eriol's clothing. They got out a few closet poles and opened the windows. With a little maneuvering they safely put Eriol's clothing on a jutting gray stone from the building. Everyone laughed as they headed back to their rooms. Not wanting to get caught by the house monitors.  
  
Syaoran had noticed that Sakura didn't join their fun, so he stopped out side her room. He looked in, low-and-behold, there she was. He knocked on the door. "This supposed to be more fun than handcuffing Eriol in the elevator?" he asked leaning against the door.  
  
Sakura quickly stood up and shoved her laptop into her bag. "I have to go." She said as she brushed past him and nearly ran down the hall. She skipped the elevator and quickly descended the stairs.  
  
Tomoyo stopped by her friend's side. "You like Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran answered quickly, almost too quickly with, "No!" Tomoyo looked at him. "She's so shy. So alone. I want to try and get her out of that shell of hers. But she wont let me get close."  
  
"She won't let anyone. I think there's more to that girl than we understand. There's a reason why she's always running off to who-knows- where like that."  
  
"I know where she goes." Tomoyo looked at him with a strange expression. "I've followed her. She goes down to the basement, to the rehearsal theatre. She sits there, alone in the dark. Sometimes for hours at a time. She doesn't move. She just, well, sits. Doesn't say a thing. I'm worried about her."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Don't tell me you're worried about her. Tell her."  
  
Syaoran smiled, suddenly they heard the ding of the elevator as the house monitors stepped off with Eriol with them. "Uh oh! Run!" he and Tomoyo quickly ducked into their rooms and locked the doors.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? R+R please! I'll be updating quickly..I've got so much for this story! Hopefully this'll get me outta my writers block and I'll be back with some more for 'Senior Year'. Well if ya get the chance read that too. Although personally I think this one's better. But that's just me.  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	4. Visitor?

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Ah! Thank you all of you who Reviewed! It's a record! I've never gotten more than 1 review within the first 4 chapters of a story! I luv you all! ::tear:: well..now that that's said, on w/ the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS ::another tear::  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
A month past quickly in the city. Sakura spent most of her time alone, again. Syaoran would still silently accompany her to her sanctuary in the basement. She still hadn't noticed him. It was soon to be autumn break. A week and a half of no classes. Most students planed to go home. But not all.  
  
One morning, after Advance Acting, Syaoran caught Sakura alone. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around. "Hey, since we don't have Ensemble today, would you like to come with me to the mall or something."  
  
"Sure." Minutes passed in silence as they walked the blocks to the nearest mall. Suddenly Sakura spoke. "About that day, I'm.."  
  
"No need to apologize. I'm sure you had something more important that to eat with me."  
  
"It's not that Syaoran. It's just that...Well...I wasn't ready to tell you why I separate myself from others."  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
"I don't think so." Syaoran looked at her sadly. "Syaoran, Tomoyo told me that you worry about me. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes. I do. I want so much to be closer to you. But you won't give me the time of day to get closer. Why Sakura? Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid of you Syaoran."  
  
"Afraid of me? Why?"  
  
Sakura gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Because you're funny. You're the kind of person I would have used to hang around with. I used to be like Tomoyo and Chiharu, I would do anything for a laugh. But I'm more afraid of you, because.."  
  
Syaoran stopped in front of her. "Because..why?"  
  
Sakura looked around quickly. "I gotta go. I'm sorry. Bye!" she quickly ran down an ally that was a short cut back to the dorm. He stood there and watched her go. What scared her off? he thought.  
  
Sakura returned to her dorm. As she headed towards her room she noticed something out of place. "Chiharu? What are you doing up there?" she asked. Her friend was surrounded by a cocoon of duct tape attached to the wall 3 feet up.  
  
"Oh, just 'hanging' around." Chiharu joked.  
  
"How long have you been up there?"  
  
"Since before 1st period."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Eriol and Takashi."  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"YES!" Sakura went into her room, and came back out with a chair and a razor blade. She spent 10 to 15 minutes cutting her friend down, then another 10 minutes getting all the tape off of her and the wall. Chiharu kept yelping in pain as they ripped the tape from her skin.  
  
"There. Done."  
  
"Finally. I think I need to take a nice long bubble bath now." Chiharu said rubbing her arms as she entered their room going straight to the bathroom. "Tell the teacher that I had an emergency and won't be in class."  
  
"I would but I'm not going to class." Chiharu stopped and looked at the girl. "I've got something else to do."  
  
"OK. See ya then." And Chiharu closed the door.  
  
-later that night-  
  
The floor 10 students sat in the common room, some studying, some making out, some eating what they considered as dinner, and some not there at all. Syaoran and the gang kept down with the antics tonight. They'd been written up by the floor monitors one too many times. Everyone's attention turned to the elevators as the ding echoed through the semi quiet room. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out. And looked around the room.  
  
"Does anyone know where I can find Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, her room is..." Eriol started, but was cut off.  
  
"She's not here." Syaoran said from behind the guy.  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
Syaoran was about to answer when there was a voice from behind him, "Hayden?"  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura quickly ran to the mystery man and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much Hayden!" for the first time in a long time Syaoran saw that Sakura was happy. Purely happy. Whoever this guy was, he was important to her.  
  
"I missed you too, Sakura." They broke the hug.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you my room." She took his hand and led him down the hall, talking animatedly with him all the way, until they disappeared into her room.  
  
Tomoyo came behind Syaoran. "Who's the guy?"  
  
"Hayden something. He's a friend of Sakura's I guess." He replied sadly.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
  
-Sakura's room-  
  
"Hayden! It's been so long. I haven't seen you since.."  
  
"I know. I know. But I thought I'd come and see how you were doing here."  
  
"I'm doing great. My roommates are nice."  
  
"Make any other friends? Any boys?" Hayden chuckled. "That one out in the common room seemed to defend you nicely."  
  
Sakura blushed. "No. I haven't made any other real friends. And I haven't really given Syaoran the chance he should probably get."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You remember what happened."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"I've seen them. Today in the city, when I was with Syaoran. They've been following me."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? R+R please!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	5. Declaration of War

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Omg! I 3 you all! Thank you SO much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me! Well, with no more ado here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own CCS ::torches are held to her as the phrase 'burn witch' is heard within a mob:: OK, so maybe I don't. ::Sweatdrop::  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Sakura walked Hayden down to his taxi. It had started to rain. They hugged before he opened the cab door. "Don't let them get to you. They can't touch you. Let the boy get closer. Confide in him. There's something about him I trust. Have some fun this week! It's Autumn break! And I'll see you next time I come to visit. I'll miss you Sakura." She ran up and hugged him once more. Tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you Hayden." She sobbed into his jacket.  
  
"I'll miss you too little one. But look," he held onto her elbows and looked into her eyes. "Trust the boy. Let him into your heart. Let your roommates in to. They deserve to know the truth."  
  
Sakura smiled, the tears stopped. "You're right."  
  
"I know I'm right. I'm the all mighty Hayden." He smiled. "I'll see you later Sakura." He got in the cab, and left her standing on the curb, in the rain.  
  
Syaoran watched the exchange between Hayden and Sakura on the sidewalk. His hands balled in fists. Am I jealous? he thought. He saw Sakura shiver, and walked up behind her. He rested his jacket on her shoulders. She turned around, and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran." She said happily.  
  
"You seem better."  
  
"I feel better." She looked down at the ground shyly. "Are you going away for break?"  
  
"No. I suppose you aren't either. Right?"  
  
She nodded her 'no'. Then said, "Can I talk to you? In two days? In the.."  
  
"Basement? Yea. Of course."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was worried. I followed you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
She smiled at him brightly. "I'm glad you were worried. You have no idea how much it means to me."  
  
He took her arm, and led her inside, "So, wanna play a little trick on Tomoyo tonight?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
-later that night-  
  
The girls were sitting in their room, the boys outside the door, waiting for the cue. "Hey Tomoyo, can you help me with my history paper?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo crawled over to where Sakura was sitting and leaned over her book to read. Suddenly, 8 pairs of arms twisted around the girl as she screamed.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she got out.  
  
The people around her were laughing. They placed her in a chair, and held her down. Quickly Syaoran and Eriol duct taped her to the chair. Reese, another guy on the floor took out Syaoran's hand cuffs and attached 2 pairs to the chair, leaving one hole open on each set. After she was snug in the chair, wrapped as a mummy to the chair with the silver tape, they opened the elevator. Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Reese, and Joe (another boy on the floor) picked up the chair and moved it into the elevator. Chiharu quickly attached the pair of hand cuffs to the railing inside the elevator as Sakura pressed every button possible. Everyone quickly exited and watched as the door closed.  
  
Tomoyo yelled as the door closed. "I'm gonna get you guys for this! Sakura I would have never thought you'd do something like this! This means war you all know!" they heard her voice until she was a good 2 floors away. Everyone laughed and then ran to their rooms, locking the doors behind them.  
  
Once Security had found Tomoyo, cut her out, and brought her back to her room she was royally pissed. "This is war." She kept muttering. She looked to Sakura. "Was it Syaoran's idea? Or Eriol's?"  
  
"From what I understand, it was Eriol's. Apparently payback from the time he went for the ride pant-less." Sakura replied, not looking up from her spot in her magazine.  
  
"Well, since I declared war, how about a counter attack." Tomoyo said, swinging her key ring around her finger.  
  
Sakura looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Is this an 'out of shell' Sakura? An EVIL Sakura possibly?" Chiharu asked from her computer.  
  
"Yeah, there's something different about you girl. I mean, you pushed the buttons tonight." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Nothing different. Just, well, the REAL me. The open me." Sakura smiled.  
  
"As long as you're still Sakura, I welcome it." Chiharu got up and hugged her roomie. "Besides, I like ya this way. It's more fun."  
  
"I agree. Now we are the REAL 3 musketeers." Tomoyo said smiling. "Now, the 3 musketeers have a battle tonight, and it starts like this.." The three girls huddled in the center of the room, all three of them giggling. Soon the huddle broke  
  
"And our theme.." Chiharu started.  
  
Sakura smiled evilly, "Pay back's a bitch." They all smiled and laughed.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
Sun poured through the window of room 1016. Takashi awoke first. He sat up, only to realize that his bare chest was covered in what seemed like inches of honey. A small note on his chest attached. He pulled the paper from the stickiness. It read, 'Aw! Good morning, HONEY. You're so SWEET.'. Takashi growled deep in his throat. He turned to his clock. No where to be seen.  
  
"Where the hell is the clock?" he nearly shouted.  
  
Takashi's shouting woke Eriol next. He reached onto his headboard for his glasses. He put them over his eyes only to realize that the lenses had been taken out. Then he looked to his sheets. His bed was COVERED in silly string and shaving cream. As he brought his legs out of the white and red mess, he found a large note, large enough to read without his glasses, it read: 'Thanks for the surprise last night. Hope you've found your "Surprises" as well. After all, This is WAR.'.  
  
"Shit what else did she do?" Eriol shouted, then jumped out of bed. He however didn't notice that the floor had been covered in water, and instantly fell on his ass. This awoke Syaoran, he turned to look at his friend who was sitting in an inch of water like a fool. He couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, bitch. Have your fun now, until you find your surprises." Eriol said angrily.  
  
Syaoran sat up in his bed. Examining closely he noticed that nothing had been done to his bed. Or himself. He smiled with pride as he got out of bed and stood in the water. He looked down at Eriol who was waiting for Syaoran to get his. However, it never came. So Eriol grabbed Syaoran's ankle, and pulled him into the pool of water with him.  
  
"Oh that's fine, I'll just get changed." Syaoran went to the drawer that he kept his boxers in. He opened it to find nothing but a small piece of pink paper. He read his note: 'Want your shorts back? TOO BAD! They are mine now! Oh, and I love the silky ones! They are so SOFT!'  
  
The three guys all got up and headed into their bathroom, flicked on the light only to find the whole room Toilet papered. They opened the cabinet for some towels, only to find 1 frilly pink and white one.  
  
"I'M NOT USING THAT ONE!" they all screamed at once.  
  
Soon there was a knock on the door. Syaoran answered it. A delivery man stood on the other side. "Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Hold on. ERIOL IT'S FOR YOU!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Eriol signed for the package, then opened it to find a stuffed mouse like animal and a note. He read it out loud. "Cute little fuzzy mice deserve beds too." Eriol tossed the note aside and quickly went to his bed and pulled back the covers. "This is war." He growled as the three guys looked at the half dozen mice that crawl in Eriol's bed.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: didn't wanna leave it there, but I have to clean my room. So until next weekend this'll probably be all I can post. 3 ya all! Thank you SO much for R+Ring! Don't forget to do it again! Lol! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	6. Denial and Short Goodbyes

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: hello people! How are you today? I'm just Dandy! Lol. Well, a few announcements before I start. 1) new email addy : Kanbi_Ame@yahoo.com . 2) I 3 you all! I've had my story 'Senior Year' out for nearly 2 and a half months and just barely made it to 13 reviews..this story is out less than 24 hours and surpasses what I can get in 2 ½ months! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. And I only own half of the pranks in this story. Heehee..I think is should try them out..show of hands...who wants to be my victim? I'm taking names...  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
The boys ran into the hall in their wet, messy, sticky, mouse hairy pajamas and knocked on the girls door. Chiharu slowly opened it. Just a crack so that she could see out. "Can we help you?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah! I want my shorts back!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I want the towels please." Eriol shouted.  
  
"My clock?" Takashi added.  
  
"My my," Chiharu turned to her friends. "Do you guys know anything about some 'shorts, towels, and a clock'?"  
  
Sakura scratched her head. "Doesn't ring a bell. Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm..No idea what you're talking about boys."  
  
"Sorry we couldn't be of any help." Chiharu added before slamming the door in their faces.  
  
"Ya hear that?" Eriol said. "they are giggling behind the door. That'll teach me for giving Tomoyo a key."  
  
"Sometimes I hate girls. They are so cruel." Takashi said, sinking to the floor.  
  
"Maybe we should take their curling irons and make-up in payback." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, but I know what we CAN do." Eriol said. "Come here." The group huddled in the hall and talked out their plan.  
  
The boys borrowed clothing and towels from Reese, Joe, and Ben next door, cleaned up their room, and cleaned themselves up before packing to go home for the week. Save for Syaoran. He watched his friends pack their bags for their flights home. Eriol home to Connecticut (A/N: did I mention this took place in NYC? Oh...well it does. And they are from America in my story. Yea.) and Takashi home to Florida.  
  
Across the hall Sakura was helping her two friends pack. "So, Tomoyo you're going to Connecticut right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's where Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu and I grew up."  
  
"What part?"  
  
"Milford." Chiharu answered.  
  
"Really? That's cool."  
  
"Say Sakura, where are you from anyway? I don't remember. Have you told me before?" Tomoyo asked zipping her bag.  
  
"I guess it never came up before. But yea, I'm from Norwalk."  
  
"Connecticut?" Tomoyo said, jaw dropping.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well girl, we're neighbors!" Chiharu said giggling.  
  
"Yeah. We're only off by half an hour or so." Sakura said, sitting on her bed.  
  
"So much in common that we never knew about."  
  
"Yeah, we'll have to have more of this 'get to know your roomies' when we get back. But sadly we have to get going to catch our plane soon."  
  
The girls stepped out of their room as the boys came out of theirs. "Ready to go?" Eriol asked. The girls nodded. "Then lets go." He turned to Sakura and Syaoran, "Be good you two! Don't do anything we wouldn't do." The two staying behind both blushed.  
  
"Just go!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Alright, Alright. Bye to you too Syaoran." Eriol said as the 4 got into the elevator door closed.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, "7." She said. He nodded in understanding, and headed back to take survey on who was staying.  
  
Reese, Monica, Sue, Larry, Bret, Tony, Jessica, Mae, Sakura and myself. 20 rooms on a floor. Usually 60 people up here, now there's only 10. This'll be one BORING week and a half. Syaoran thought to himself as he headed back to his room. He glanced down at his watch. 6:00. An hour until I meet Sakura. What to do for an hour? suddenly Reese and Tony exited a room down the hall and called to him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Wanna go get some dinner with us?" Tony called.  
  
"Sure. I have an hour." Syaoran replied, quickly grabbing his jacket then joining them by the elevators.  
  
"An hour? Some hot date tonight Syaoran?" Reese asked.  
  
"You could say that." Syaoran replied, entering the elevator.  
  
-  
  
Sakura was sitting on the stage in the basement alone. She glanced at her watch. 6:55. Any minute. I should go. No Sakura, you promised him. But what should I tell him? The truth. The truth? Yea, you trust Hayden don't you? Well...And Hayden told you to trust Syaoran. So tell him what he needs to know. Sakura heard the heavy door to the room open. She looked up and saw Syaoran. He had 2 drinks in his hands.  
  
"Thought you might like something to drink." He said, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the stage.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. "So..."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We've got a week and a half."  
  
"OK..."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ¡Hola mi amigos! Well, that's all for now! Check in later! R+R! I 3 you! Lol!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	7. Trust her and she'll trust you

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hello again! Welcome to Kanbi's wide world of FanFiction! Lol..j/p!  
  
Disclaimer: SCC nwo t`nod I  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"OK...I'm not sure where to start."  
  
"Start with why you space yourself from others." Syaoran helped.  
  
"It's not everyone I space myself from. It's only people that I might get close to." Syaoran looked at her. "When I was young, my mother died. So I lived with my father. A few years ago he fell in love with a wonderful lady. I loved her too. She was a great step-mother when they finally got married. I finally had brothers and sisters too. She was an actress, like my mother was. She'd been on Broadway and grew up here in New York. While she was performing on Broadway she'd gotten into some bad habits. Drugs, drinking, etc. She got involved with the wrong crowd.  
  
"When she got married to my father, the group she'd abandoned years ago followed after her. The people she had loved and trusted once in the city, now seeked revenge on their missing female. Their money as well. They wanted her to kill my father, or else they would have done it, she'd collect the insurance, then one by one do that to the other kids and I. Until they had enough money to start a smuggling business.  
  
"She refused, and sent us kids away to where they couldn't find us. I'm unclear on what happened, but the people behind the plot killed them both. Their money was split into 4 bank accounts. 1 is mine, and the other's are my brothers and sister's.  
  
"The reason why I don't often open up to people is the simple fact that my step-mother had trusted these people when she was our age. Then years later they killed her, and threatened people that she loved. I see them, in the city. The other day when I ran off, they were there. I have to watch myself Syaoran. I'm alone now."  
  
"What about Hayden? Who's he?"  
  
"He's one of my step-brothers. It's me, Hayden, My step-brother Jaron, and my step-sister Karri. None of us live near each other. Hayden stays in California, Jaron lives in Nebraska, and Karri lives with our grandparents in Connecticut."  
  
"Is that why you said you were afraid of me? You didn't think you could trust me?" Sakura weakly nodded. A silent tear slid down her cheek. Syaoran pulled her into a tight hug. She was shocked for a second, then hugged him back. A few minutes later, when her sobbing subsided, he pulled away. "Don't cry. A smile best suits your face."  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed. "Before I knew they were gone, I received a letter. It was from April, my step mother. She told me to watch out for myself. Not to trust so easily. So I kept away from people that I knew I'd get along with. I stayed to myself for the longest time. It's been 8 years since then. I've been in that shell for 8 years. You're the first person I've ever talked to about this before, with the exception of my brothers and sister. You have no idea how much it means to me to have someone to talk to like this."  
  
Syaoran quickly pulled her into another hug. "I'll always be here for you Sakura. Always. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always care for you. I promise."  
  
Sakura smiled into his shoulder. "Thank you Syaoran. Thank you for breaking me out, and thank you for being my friend." Even though I long to be much more than that.  
  
"It was my pleasure. You're a great person Sakura." One of the best I've ever met.  
  
"So, week and a half. What to do, what to do?" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm running low on duct tape," Syaoran said scratching his chin. They both stood up, Sakura grabbed her bag, they both headed through the rows of seats towards the door. "One thing I forgot to ask, why do you always sit down here in a dark theatre?"  
  
"I can't tell you all my stories in one night can I?"  
  
"I guess not. So, I know this great prank store down town, wanna go there with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, after all, I left my whoopie cushion at home." Both laughed as they headed through the doors, and towards the elevators.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Syaoran entered his room a little after 10:00 PM. He just had a wonderful time with Sakura. She seems different now. he thought. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. Hope it's not too late to call.  
  
-Somewhere in Connecticut-  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
"Tomoyo, your cell phone is ringing." Eriol said as the two walked home from the movie theatre.  
  
"You're right." She pulled out her small purple phone and looked at the screen. "Syaoran? Why would he be calling this late?"  
  
"Why don't you answer and ask him yourself?"  
  
Tomoyo clicked a button and answered. "Syaoran? What's up?"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. It's not too late is it?" Syaoran asked from the other line.  
  
"Oh come on, you know it's never too late with me. But you don't usually care about that kind of thing. What's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I got Sakura to tell me about her past."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well. I don't know if I should tell you. But, it would be best for her. So lets just keep this between you and me. Don't even tell Eriol. If he's in the room, send him out."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol. Without even hearing the conversation, Eriol got the message. "Guess I'll see ya tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek and headed for his own home. Tomoyo continued down the street.  
  
"OK, continue." Syaoran told her basically what Sakura had told him. When he was done, Tomoyo was confused. "So basically her step-mom told her to be careful of people you could get to like and trust because they will stab you in the back? That's crap! How can she ever make friends if she's afraid to trust them?"  
  
"I don't know. But apparently she trusts her brother Hayden, and he told her to trust us. So she did. And now she's...well...different."  
  
"Different? Different how?"  
  
"Well like tonight, we went to the mall, and we were in Spencers, and she had a joke or remark on everything, and she was so funny. And she would talk to everyone! I never thought I'd see a Sakura who would just talk to strangers like that. She surprised me."  
  
"I'm glad though. Congratulations Syaoran. Just by listening, and letting her trust you, you brought her out of her shell. It'll be a lot easier to get her to go to parties and play pranks on you guys now."  
  
"Bite me Tomoyo."  
  
"Not my job. But I'll tell you one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't disobey that trust. It would effect her more than you could understand."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. Well it's getting late, and I'm almost home, so I should be going now."  
  
"Yea." Syaoran paused. "Tomoyo, there's one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, two things actually. She mentioned that there are people watching her. She seems kind of scared about it."  
  
"You think it's the gangsters?" Syaoran shook his head 'yes' even if Tomoyo couldn't see him. "Well, watch out for her. Protect her. Call her brother, ask him."  
  
"You know the number?"  
  
"No, but sneak into our room, it's on the bulletin board above Sakura's head board on a post-it note."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Anytime. Oh yea, what was the other thing."  
  
"She hasn't told me why she sits in a dark theatre."  
  
"Oh, give her time. She'll tell us when she's ready. Trust her, and she'll trust you."  
  
"Good night Tomoyo."  
  
"Good night Syaoran."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: This isn't the end! Obviously there is more. Lol. I dunno. I'm weird. Well anyway, sorry for not updating lately...I've been busy with school and Halloween and stuff. Oh yeah, and we've updated 'Senior Year' today as well. Well, R&R! thanks to all of you who already do! I 3 ya! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	8. Returning And Restatment of War

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: OMG! I'm so sorry! I know I told a few of you that I'd have updated by mid-week..a week ago or two ago..but I got sick and haven't had the time to write..but within another week it'll be fall break and I'll try to write the rest of it and then it's just a matter of uploading when I feel..well I'm off..I'm watching CCS as I'm writing..Episode # 68 - Sakura, The past, and Clow Reed. Funness.  
  
PS- This is short for now..Sorry..  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp..Not Kanbi ::tear::  
  
Warning...Very bad language. No content is meant in any way to offend anyone. The rating on this may go back up eventually if it goes the way it might. Please do not flame me for the rating. If I get too many complaints I'll move it back up. But rightfully, I don't think it's R.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood between gates at JFK airport. "Ya think they are ready for it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The point is, they won't be." Syaoran replied as they both gave a small laugh. The week of break had passed by quickly. The two friends planned a few 'innocent pranks' to play on their friends. After all, this wasn't just a war between sexes. But a war between friends.  
  
Sakura looked up to the flight boards. "Well Takashi is coming in here in a few minutes. Gate B8. And Tomoyo, Eriol, and Chiharu should be coming from B12."  
  
They waited a bit longer for their friends. When they arrived, the 6 headed back to the dorms. Once there, they shared their events from vacation.  
  
"So, we get out in 3 weeks for winter break. I think we should do something together." Tomoyo said. Everyone voiced their agreements.  
  
"But what would we do? Campus is shut down until a week before classes resume." Eriol said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
  
Everyone thought for a while. "I've got it!" Chiharu said. Everyone looked at her. "My family has a cabin in Massachusetts. We could go up there and ski and everything. It's a huge place and beautiful during the winter."  
  
Once again everyone agreed.  
  
"Well," Eriol looked to his watch, 11:48, "It's getting late, and there's lots to do before classes start day after tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed. "I'm gonna hit the sack." Everyone got up and headed to their respected rooms. Save for Sakura and Syaoran. They looked to each other and grinned. Suddenly there was a chorus of screams. The four friends ran back to where the two were. "What...The..Hell?!?!?!"  
  
"Who did it?!?!?!" Takashi yelled.  
  
"Did what?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play stupid girl! There's a sheep in our room!" Chiharu said, red in the face.  
  
"Sheep? That's nothing! There's a goat eating my shorts in our room!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"Goats and sheep? Now who let them in?" Syaoran asked scratching his head.  
  
Eriol looked at his roommate fuming, "THIS IS WAR!"  
  
"That's already been established my dear friend." Sakura said getting up. "I'm sure there's someone around here who can take them away." As if on cue, two men in what looked like zoo uniforms stepped out from behind a door. "Ah! There you guys are. I'm guessing there's a sheep and a goat in a few rooms. Would you mind removing them?"  
  
"No problem." One said, holding back a laugh. Everyone looked to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"What can we say? We know people at the Central Park Zoo." Syaoran winked. "I'm going to bed. Good Night!" Sakura followed behind him giggling.  
  
The four turned to each other. "Pay back." They said in unison. They all thought for a moment.  
  
"I've got it!" Chiharu said. "Gather round." They all crowded together as Chiharu whispered her plans..  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ::sigh:: sorry it's taken so long..Just another week till break...1 week..1 week and like 2 days..::sigh:: ...Well I'll update soon...Hopefully...R+R! And I love emails too! - Kanbi_ame@yahoo.com ! bye for now!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	9. Meeting Another Like You

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Welcome back all! LOL! Well..I do believe that this is my most successful story so far! Thank you all of you who reviewed! I luv you all! Well, I've got lots to do tonight, so I'm gonna cut my intro short...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS..Sad..I know.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Is it set?" Tomoyo whispered to her friends. The hall was pitch dark, and they were the only ones still wandering around the halls on their floor.  
  
"Shhh.." Chiharu whispered. "If anyone wakes up, we're dead meat."  
  
"What could we possibly get in trouble for?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, wandering around the halls during the middle of the night, the week before finals begin could disrupt someone's studying..the last thing we need is a pissed off honor student." Takashi noted.  
  
"Good point." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Ok, they are asleep." Chiharu whispered. They had rigged two of Tomoyo's camera's in to their rooms. They looked into two tiny TV screens that showed Sakura and Syaoran, fast asleep in their beds. "Operation Green Itch is now under way." she tossed Eriol two bottles. "You two have Syaoran. We got Sakura. Don't bother meeting back up. Destroy the evidence and get into bed. If they wake up and find us, we're all dead." The other three nodded, and headed into their respected rooms.  
  
-Chiharu and Tomoyo-  
  
The girls crept into their room. Chiharu stood close to Sakura's bed while Tomoyo sneaked into the bathroom. She took the lid off of both Sakura's body soap and shampoo and poured the contents of the smaller bottle Chiharu had given her into the two. She then came back into the room with her two roommates, and hid the small bottle. Then she looked to Chiharu who nodded. She opened the cap of yet another bottle and gently lifted Sakura's covers. She emptied the contents into her friends bed. Then hid the bottle with Tomoyo's before climbing into bed.  
  
A similar scene played in the boys room.  
  
Half an hour later our two prey woke up.  
  
Syaoran scratched his chest. "Oh my god. I'm so itchy. Maybe I should shower." he got up and headed into his bathroom.  
  
Sakura at the moment was doing the same.  
  
Ten minutes later the dorms were shaking with the shrieks of surprise on the 10th floor. The students all crowded into the halls, Sakura and Syaoran stepped out, wrapped in only towels. Green, head to toe.  
  
"YOU!" they both accused pointing at each other. "Then who?" they both asked confused. They turned to their giggling friends. They groaned and headed back into their bathrooms.  
  
Later on during the day, Sakura finally came out. "You guys know it took nearly 4 hours to get all that die out of my hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. But we had to get back somehow." Tomoyo said looking up from her computer. "What's say we go to the mall? Huh? Lunch is my treat."  
  
Sakura looked to Chiharu. "Ok." Sakura said. "But only if you treat Syaoran and the guys too."  
  
"Fine." They got their bags and left their room. They knocked on the boys' door across the hall. "You guys wanna go to the mall for some lunch?" Tomoyo called through the wood.  
  
The door opened. The guys on the other side. "We'd love to."  
  
-later at the mall-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked past the stores together. "It was nice of everyone to ditch us like that."  
  
"I know. They were all like 'oh I gotta do this...gotta go here...see ya later...have fun..' bogus if you ask me."  
  
"Yea." Sakura nodded. 'I feel like I'm being watched.' she thought. She stopped in the middle of the mall. The crowd was beginning to thin out. 'This isn't right.'  
  
Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something doesn't seem right." Sakura looked around. Spotting someone she didn't want to. "Syaoran. They are here."  
  
"Who are here Sakura?"  
  
"I gotta go." Sakura started to walk away, but Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.  
  
"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." He looked into her tear filled emerald eyes, and she looked into his handsome strong amber orbs. Something made her feel warm inside.  
  
Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and she was rapidly pulled from Syaoran's grip. "She's coming with us now." the man said huskily. He started running away with Sakura in his hold.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!" Sakura yelled, trying with all her might to reach out back for Syaoran.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled back. The crowd had suddenly reappeared, and Syaoran was trying to find his way through to the disappearing Sakura and kidnapper.  
  
Sakura was losing hope of Syaoran coming for her when she lost sight of him in the crowd. She tried kicking the man who was holding her. But nothing worked. Suddenly, a tall man with gray hair and glasses ran into the man, knocking him down and freeing Sakura. The man who was forced to the ground grunted as he lay on his back, the man with gray hair on top of him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the man on bottom shouted.  
  
"My name is Detective Tsukishiro. And you sir, are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Miss Sakura Kinomoto." The man with gray hair said, forcing the other guy up from the ground and into handcuffs from his pocket. The detective whistled, and another uniformed officer showed up. "Touya. You can take this one back to headquarters." he turned to Sakura, " Miss Kinomoto, may I introduce myself?" Sakura nodded, a bit stunned. "I'm Detective Yukito Tsukishiro. This is my partner Touya Kinomoto." Sakura looked at the man who shared her last name.  
  
"Kinomoto?" she whispered.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Sakura turned to find Syaoran running as fast as possible towards her. When he got to her he pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine. Detectives Tsukishiro and Kinomoto saved me." She looked to the two men.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we have a lot of explaining to do." Touya said. "How about we meet at the diner a block from your dorm for dinner at 6?"  
  
Sakura nodded. The two men took their kidnapper to where a group of other cops were watching the display.  
  
"What just happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Sakura said.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well? R+R! I'll update soon! Luv ya! Bye now!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	10. The Truth of the Past

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hey! I'm back! At last! Lol..well, sorry I haven't updated..let's see, what's my excuse this time..A week ago was my 16th birthday! That's a good one! Yay! Well, anyway, on with the story! R+R!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Sakura sat on her bunk, staring at the wall beyond her bed. Her memory fled back to the mall earlier that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'm Detective Yukito Tsukishiro. This is my partner Touya Kinomoto." Sakura looked at the man who shared her last name.  
  
"Kinomoto?" she whispered.  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Kinomoto?' she thought again. "How is that possible?" she asked out loud.  
  
"How is what possible?"  
  
Sakura turned around and looked to the other bed in the room. "Oh, Chiharu. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I've been here for a while." Chiharu replied. "Surprised you didn't notice. But really, what's not possible?"  
  
Sakura got up and sat next to her friend. "When we were at the mall today, I met a detective who shared my sir name. He told me he had to talk to me tonight. I just can't figure out who he is."  
  
"That is weird. A cousin maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, but then he'd have to be on my dad's side, and he had no siblings."  
  
"Was he married before your mom?"  
  
"Not that I know of..Just my mom and April."  
  
"Hmm..I don't know..When are you meeting him?"  
  
"6. At the diner on the corner."  
  
"Are you going alone?"  
  
"Yeah, its my past. Maybe he can answer some questions I've had for a long time."  
  
"Well, it's nearly 5:30. You should get ready."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura got up and got some clothes to change into from her closet. "Chiharu?" her friend looked up from her magazine. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, just don't forget to tell how it comes out." Chiharu giggled, and went back to her article. Sakura headed into the bathroom.  
  
-6 O'clock-Diner-  
  
Sakura looked around and saw the young man with dark brown hair who shared her name. Touya? Was that his name. He waved to her, and she took the seat across from him at the table.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi." he replied. "Maybe I should start by introducing myself. I'm Touya Kinomoto."  
  
"Sakura..Kinomoto." She looked up to him. "How is that?"  
  
"Well.." Touya began.  
  
"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked. Sakura and Touya ordered and Touya began again.  
  
"It's a kind of long story." Touya began. He took a napkin in his hand and began to tear it into pieces. "You and I, have the same father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. I know it's a bit hard to believe. You're what..19 now?" Sakura nodded. "I'm 26 now. There's more behind what you know of our father and April. Back before our mother died, when you were just a baby, she was a model. Famous. Her face was on posters on every street corner, in every building, on taxi cabs and buses. Everything was perfect. She was young, famous, in love, and was starting a family. However, not everyone was happy about it. In fact, some people were very bitter about it.  
  
Have you ever heard of Butch Green's gang?" Sakura nodded her head 'no'. "Well, not only are they the gang that killed our step-mother, but they killed our mother too."  
  
"Why? What business did she have with them? How could she be involved with them? It doesn't make sense!" sakura started spieling off.  
  
"Whoa whoa, slow down. First off, the business she had with them was none. One day, while at a sheik party at the plaza, they came onto her. But she refused. So, about a week later, when she was coming home from a shoot. Well, she was shot." Touya looked down to the shreds of napkin on the table.  
  
Sakura felt confused. "But, you? Why were we split up?"  
  
"After our mother was gone, well, dad couldn't care for us both. So I lived with our grandparents. Don't think that I've missed your life or dad's though. I was there when he married April, I was there at her funeral. I've written nearly every week, and called occasionally."  
  
"How come I never knew? Why would you hide this from me?"  
  
"Sakura. I'm a detective now. I share our mother's last name, and my top case it Green. You're in danger. You know that they follow you. But, not only because of April. That sadly made them more bitter."  
  
"What can I do? How do I stay safe?"  
  
"Hayden's coming back. He's going to come live in my apartment with me."  
  
"Hayden? Really?"  
  
Touya nodded. The waitress brought them their food, and they ate and chatted small talk for the rest of the evening.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well..That's it for now. I'll try to update soon. R+R if you love me!!!!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	11. The Jelous Kind

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi! Well, I'm *SO* incredibly sorry about not updating in..Months..::cough:: I really can't apologize enough. I finally got back in my writing mood today. It's finally our first snow day of the season! I'm excited! I might just do some major writing today! YAY!  
  
Well, I do love you all, and so here ya go, Kanbi finally getting over her writers block..  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
After dinner Touya drove Sakura back to her dorms. "Guess I'll see you later?" He asked.  
  
"Yea." She opened the door of the old rusty SUV, "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"You've nothing to thank me for. It's something someone had to tell you eventually."  
  
"Well thank you anyway Touya."  
  
"Anything for my little sister." he paused. "I missed you."  
  
"If I'd known you were gone, I'd have missed you too." She replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I never knew."  
  
"I'm sorry no one ever told you."  
  
She smiled at her brother, "Goodnight Touya. See you at the airport at, what? 3:30 tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura began to close the door, "And Sakura," she looked at him, he sighed. "Never mind. Goodnight." She closed the door and he drove away.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
He stood at the common room window, looking down at Sakura getting out of a rusty old SUV. "Who is this guy? What's he got to do with Sakura? Does she love him the way I......"  
  
"Love her?" a voice came behind him.  
  
Syaoran turned around rapidly. "ERIOL!"  
  
"What Li? Didn't know you were talking out loud?"  
  
"How much did you hear?" Syaoran asked as he lifted Eriol off the ground by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Chill buddy. And put me down!" Syaoran put him down. "Thank you." Eriol fixed his collar.  
  
"WELL?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, yea." Eriol grinned at his best friend. "I heard everything."  
  
"Shit." Syaoran backed against the wall and slid down to sit with his head between his knees. "You don't know that I like her, OK?"  
  
"Nope. You don't like her." Eriol grinned.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You LOVE her." Syaoran looked up at his best friend. "Syaoran, are you......are you crying?" Eriol grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we can't talk here. She'll be coming up in a minute." Syaoran nodded, and looked out the window one last time as Sakura closed the SUV door and turned to come inside, before following Eriol to the elevator and ascending to the roof.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
She walked down the hall towards the mural of 'The Phantom of the Opera', and found her door open, and her best friends inside. She sighed as she dropped her bag on her bed and layed down.  
  
Chiharu came and kneeled next to her. "Sooooooo......How'd it go?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura, I heard you had a meeting with your long lost brother." Tomoyo added as she hung her clean clothes in her closet.  
  
"Yea. His name is Touya Kinomoto. He's been living with my mother's parents since I was just a baby. He told me about what happened to my mother. Something my father never wanted to talk about."  
  
Chiharu giggled. "That's awesome. If you don't mind me changing the subject......"  
  
"Go ahead." Tomoyo and Sakura said together.  
  
"Well......we're leaving on vacation to my family's cabin in a few weeks.......We need to have all our pranks and stuff set, and my family will leave stuff up there for us......Tomoyo......the door."  
  
Tomoyo shut the door, then turned around and said creepily, "Let the torture begin."  
  
Evil giggles echoed down the hall.  
  
-Roof-  
  
"So, Why'd you drag me up here Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he sat on lawn chair that they had put up there when they'd hang out during the fall.  
  
"Well, the fact that you were just CRYING over Sakura is a tip off." Eriol retorted, sitting across from his best friend.  
  
"How can I even possibly compete with that guy. It's obvious that Sakura is crazy about him. The way she looked at him in the mall the other day." He sighed and looked down at his faded jeans and converse high-tops. "It's obvious she," He paused, "She loves him." Another silent tear slid down his face.  
  
"Ok, first of all, you can compete with any guy and win her if you truly want to be with her. Second of all, yes, she is crazy about him, she does love him. But what you......"  
  
"NO! Eriol stop." Syaoran looked up to the blue haired beau, "I wouldn't know what to do......I just......."  
  
"Syaoran Li! Shut the fuck up and let me finish ok?" Eriol shouted. Syaoran's face became cold and emotionless as anger inside him flared to the surface. Eriol stood up and began pacing. "Someone has to put you in your place. You'll never win her heart if you think that you can't." He looked to Syaoran. "Don't look at me like I'm your next kill. Anyway, as I was saying before, what you need to KNOW is that that guy she was with was her brother."  
  
Syaoran was taken back. "Her......Brother?"  
  
"Yes. Touya Kinomoto. I don't know where he came from, all Chiharu told me was that he was Sakura's long lost brother. She met him in the mall the other day. He's some kind of cop. Anyway, she went to dinner with him tonight to talk to her about what happened to their family."  
  
"First I mistook Hayden to be her boyfriend, and then Touya. Both ended up being her brother. Geez Eriol. I'm the jealous type." Syaoran said standing and walking towards the edge of the building.  
  
"Don't be." Eriol said following him. "You didn't see her eyes that first day you two met. I remember you were looking around for your prank box, I'd just met Sakura and you passed by. When you did, she looked down to hide her eyes, but I saw it. She adores you. Maybe she only tells you things because she feels comfortable with you. Maybe you're just another brother to her. Maybe you're more. You'll never know until you tell her how you feel."  
  
Syaoran turned around quickly, an evil glint in his eyes. "I can't tell her too soon. You know me Eriol."  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately I do." Syaoran looked at him again, "I TOLD YOU I WASN'T YOUR NEXT KILL!" Syaoran and Eriol chuckled together. "Just don't mess with her mind TOO much, Little Wolf."  
  
"Bite me Eriol. It's only a matter of time......."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well, That's all for now. I don't know if I'll update again today, I might. No promises. But updates will be coming faster now! I promise! Luv you all! Email me! And don't forget to Review!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	12. Another Sister?

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Wow, I really have gotten off of my writers block! YAY! Well, I'm going to try and make my chapters a little bit longer for you all. (I will not be a Kansan and say 'Ya'll' I did not grow up here! I swear!) Well anyway, I wont delay you any more..Enjoy!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
The next few weeks passed by like mad. Everyone was becoming frantic as they packed hurriedly, their plane left later that afternoon, and no one was ready.  
  
-The Guys-  
  
"Hey Tak, have you seen the duct tape?" Eriol asked looking through Syaoran's box.  
  
"Nope. But Syaoran, I found your Diary." Takashi said as he tossed it over onto his room-mate's bed.  
  
"It's not a diary, it's a journal." Syaoran said as he stuffed the green leather bound journal into his message laden white backpack.  
  
"Are you sure i can go with you guys?" Reese asked as he walked into their room.  
  
"Yeah, we'd feel bad if you were the only one staying here in the dorms while we're off skiing, and skating, and just hanging with our girl friends while Syaoran wishes he were us and daydreams about.." Eriol started until Syaoran elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed. "Yeah, you guys might need some chaperoning huh?"  
  
Just then Chiharu popped her head into the room. "Just thought I'd let you guys know that once we land in Boston, my cousin Brooke is going to join us. My aunt and uncle are going out of town. She's just a little bit younger than us." She looked at the look on the guys faces. "Oh, god. Leave the poor girl alone. I don't want any of you to hurt her in any way. If you do, then you'll have to answer to my dogs." With that, she turned on her heel and went back to the girls.  
  
"Some temper that one has." Reese said as he headed back towards his room.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Takashi started. "Did you know that when.."  
  
"Hey Eriol, look what I found." Syaoran threw the duct tape to Eriol, and Eriol quickly put a piece over Takashi's mouth.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran. I thought i was going to have to listen to him connect tempers to the Jersey Devil or something."  
  
"Mwell aashuallie.." Came Takashi's muffled response.  
  
"Shut up before i kick you in the balls!" Eriol yelled as he threw Takashi's back pack at him.  
  
-The Girls-  
  
"So Chiharu, what's Brooke like?" Tomoyo asked as she packed her belongings into her trunk.  
  
"She's a sweetheart. She's going to major in theatre too, she's going to try to come here." Chiharu said.  
  
"How'd the guys take the news?" Sakura asked packing her laptop.  
  
"Oh you know, they got that evil glint in their eyes." Chiharu closed their door. "We might not want to go so easy on them. We'll have to be more creative."  
  
A mischievous smile crept across their faces. "I think i know what you have in mind." Sakura said before pulling her gray hoodie over her head.  
  
-About 2 Hours Later-  
  
"Damn you Takashi!" Syaoran yelled dragging his friend down the crowded halls of JFK Airport.  
  
"What'd I do?" Takashi asked as he ran into an old lady, knocking her down. "SORRY!" he called as Syaoran continued to drag him.  
  
"Just wait till i tell Chiharu about how you were flirting with that security guard!" The little wolf threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, believe me, I would."  
  
"Then what are you doing just standing here little boy? It's time for the soccer captain to shine!" Tak said running away.  
  
"Ass." Syaoran muttered under his breath as he raced towards their gate.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
"Where is he?" she asked quietly, so no one would hear her. No such luck.  
  
"Who? Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked pulling her friend aside. "You have a thing for him, don't you?"  
  
"Tomoyo! Don't be silly!" Sakura looked down at her pink backpack. "He's just, a really good friend."  
  
"One you could possibly spend your life with?"  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura looked appalled  
  
Their conversation was cut short when a certain brown haired beau came up to them. Placing one hand on Sakura's shoulder to keep his balance while he was out of breath. "Not..Late..Am I?" he got out between panting.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "We're still here, aren't we?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for the compassion. I just nearly killed myself damn it!"  
  
"Syaoran. Chill out. God!" Chiharu said coming up to her friends. "What happened to you two? You were with us up until we passed that first news stand back by security. 40 terminals away!?!?!?" she shouted  
  
"Nothing. We just got caught by a headline. That's all." Syaoran half-lied. It was truly only him who'd gotten caught by a headline. Then of course, came Takashi's flirting, but he left that out. "Sorry." He turned to Sakura, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Go ahead." Sakura retorted.  
  
Syaoran looked at the other two. "Alone?"  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu began to turn around and walk off, but something struck Tomoyo, and she turned around to whisper into Sakura's ear, "Just good friends, eh?" she asked, making Sakura turn bright red. Tomoyo followed after Chiharu to join Tak, Eriol, and Reese where they sat.  
  
"You feeling ok?" he asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she looked into his bright amber eyes. "What did you want?" she asked picking up her backpack and sitting near a window, away from other people. Syaoran sat next to her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about a run-in with your brother the other day."  
  
"Hayden?"  
  
"No. Touya."  
  
"Touya? What did he say?"  
  
"He told me things. About you." he looked down and read over messages that could be made out on his messy used-to-be-white backpack. "About your situation."  
  
"Green?"  
  
"Yeah, that too. But, there was something he asked me to do for him. You know, strict older-male-brother business."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Touya yelled over a crowd of students at the local café.  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned around. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah. You're Li right?"  
  
"Syaoran. And you are?"  
  
"Kinomoto. Touya. I'm Sakura's brother."  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you." Syaoran said shaking Touya's hand.  
  
"Come, sit. Hayden sent me here for you." Touya said pointing to a table in the back.  
  
"I have to take a friend to their class though."  
  
"Don't worry about it. My partner Yukito will take them. This is important. Hell, we'll call it detective work." Touya said whipping out his badge. "Have a seat."  
  
Syaoran sat and looked to the older man. "So, what did Hayden tell you about me?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he's a good judge of character when it comes to our baby sister." Syaoran snorted. "Listen to me boy! There are things I'm going to tell you about, and a huge favor to ask of you."  
  
Touya went into his lecture on his mother and their connection to Green.  
  
"They'll be following you. I guarantee it. My favor is, will you protect her? Watch over her like I would if i was there? Keep her safe?"  
  
Syaoran stood up. "Honestly," he began and looked straight into Touya's eyes. "I'd have done it anyway. What kind of man would i be if i didn't protect the ones i care for most. You already know how i feel for her. If you ever need anything, just call me." he looked away, "I'd give anything so she wouldn't have to feel pain."  
  
Touya smiled, "I like you. I'm glad my little sis.." Syaoran looked back to him. "Never mind. She'll tell you. Go now, you have a trip to get ready for."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Syaoran explained how he knew about Green, and how Touya had asked him to watch over her. However, he left out the fact that he would have done it anyway. That's when he pulled out a newspaper from his backpack. He handed it to Sakura.  
  
She looked in shock and read the headline, "Boston murders connected to Green's Gang." She looked at Syaoran with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go Syaoran. I don't feel safe now."  
  
Syaoran handed her a tissue form his pocket and said, "Cheer up, nothing will happen. I promise. Just be brave."  
  
"But i can't. I don't have the strength."  
  
"Then let us be your strength." Sakura looked back at him. "Ever since you opened up to us, we've cared about you like family. I have four sisters. Believe me, when i say nothing's going to happen, nothing will happen. Trust me, ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded as they were announced to board their plane.  
  
"SAKURA! LET'S GO!" Tomoyo and Chiharu yelled from the gate. Sakura nodded and followed them, stuffing the newspaper into her backpack.  
  
So, I guess to him, I'm just another sister. she thought as she boarded the plane. If only she knew, how very wrong she was.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Probably one of my longest chapters yet! ::wipes brow:: That's what i get for having a free day in Repertory! I'll probably be updating sometime before the weekend. So yea! Don't forget to Review! Bye!  
  
PS- HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN RICHARDSON! -even though i don't think she'll see this. O well..  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	13. Home Away From Home

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hey all! I don't have too much to say today..Although, I do want to address one question:  
  
KawaiinessPnay: No, this story is not about Julliard. I considered it, but then decided that it'd be more fun to create something from my own imagination. So this school isn't real, and isn't really based on anything else. If you've noticed I haven't mentioned the name of the school either. That's because there is none. It's just, a performing arts school in NYC that I have created within the bends of my own imagination.  
  
I may own the school..But I DO NOT own CCS..  
  
Well, I'll leave you now! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
After an hour and a half flight, the gang landed at the Boston Airport.  
  
"Brooke should be around here somewhere," Chiharu said, looking around for her cousin.  
  
Just then, a familiar face popped up in front of her, "Hey Chiharu! Scare ya? Long time no see!" came the cheery voice.  
  
"Brooke!" Chiharu squealed, hugging her cousin. "I want you to meet my friends." she said, letting her go. "This is Tomoyo, Takashi, Syaoran, Reese, Sakura, and Eriol. Everyone, this is Brooke."  
  
Multiple 'Nice to meet you' s and 'hey Brooke' s came from the group.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? My mom and dad left us the cars." Brooke giggled as she tossed a set of key's to Tomoyo. "Follow me." She shouted, turning and walking from the airport.  
  
"BROOKE! Chill out! We do have luggage you know?" Reese yelped, trying to catch up.  
  
Brooke stopped in her tracks, and turned around, scratching her head. "Sorry. It's a blonde day."  
  
"No excuse. Your hair is blue remember?" Chiharu bit back, leading the group towards the baggage claim.  
  
After they'd all collected their bags, they headed out to find two SUV's. One red Mazda Tribute, and one tan Chevy Suburban. (Don't ask) They piled their bags and trunks into the suburban before splitting. Tomoyo, Sakura, Tak, and Reese in the Mazda, and Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu and Brooke in the Chevy.  
  
They drove for what seemed like hours before they finally arrived at the house. It was set back miles into the woods. With a visible ski resort towards the northern mountains. The trees and ground already had a thick covering of snow.  
  
"What a beautiful house." Sakura whispered looking at the wooden two floor home with high ceilings and tall windows.  
  
"You should see the inside." Brook said behind her. "Each room is done in a different style. There are 10 bedrooms and 12 baths. So we have more than enough space. The ski resort is only 6 miles to the north. So we can go anytime by snowmobile. They are in the 3rd garage."  
  
"6 Miles?" Syaoran inquired, "Are you sure this isn't it?"  
  
Brooke laughed. "They have a theatre there too. I auditioned for their newest original play, and got a lead!" Brooke frowned. "Then again, there are only a few parts in the play. And not enough good actors to fill them."  
  
"There is now." Eriol said smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Ok, can we just go inside and pick rooms? I'm freezing my ass off out here." Tomoyo added shivering.  
  
They all took up their bags, and entered the house. Sakura stopped in the Foyer, and looked up to see a crystal chandelier and the second floor above.  
  
"You going to stand there all night, or are you gonna come up?" Reese yelled to her, leaning over the banister from the second floor.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled, and left her bags at the bottom of the stairs like the others, before running up the stairs.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
She stood at the end of the hall in front of a tall wooden door. She opened the door to reveal a white room, with a faux sky on the ceiling, and a four poster bed adorned with navy and white blankets and pillows. She gave a grateful sigh as she fell into the bed. Falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
-Brooke and Chiharu-  
  
They knew exactly where they were going as they found their doors, their names both painted in a simple calligraphy. They opened the doors at the same time to find almost identical rooms. Chiharu's painted a pale yellow, and Brooke's a pale orange. Both had accents of flowers in their respected colors. A simple white sleigh bed in both the rooms.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
He opened the first door he came to, and instantly decided that it was suitable for his likings. The walls were painted a dark hunter green, and the plush tan carpeting accented the dark brown curtains that looked like a soft deer hide. The comforter on the Mahogany four poster bed was the same material as the curtains.  
  
-Eriol-  
  
Across the room from Tomoyo he opened the door to a room that was painted a golden color, and had navy everything else. Pictures of old movie stars adorned the walls, and an old cardboard cut out of Marilyn Monroe stood in the corner.  
  
-Reese-  
  
Two doors down from Brooke, he found a room painted red, with all black furniture, and plaid red and black curtains that were accented by safety pins. The ceiling glittering with old cds.  
  
-Takashi-  
  
Next to Chiharu's room, Takashi found an open room, painted simply white. The honey colored furniture adorned puffy and frilly purple cushions and pillows. He stepped back out into the hall to see all the doors closed. He turned back to the room. "Why'd I have to get the purple one?" he sighed as he put his bags down, and headed into the bathroom.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
As she came to the end of the long hall, she met with the last possible room there could be. She pushed the door open to find an Oak bed that matched the dresser. The room was painted a soft pink, and had a tan quilt on the bed. Many candles lined the edges of the dressers and nightstands. "Beautiful" she whispered, as she got ready for bed.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Oi! I'm back and in action! 2 chapters today! Happy ne? Lemme get back to typing now..R+R!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	14. Falling?

A Dark Theatre  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: yay! 2 chapters in 1 day! A record! Enjoy! R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CCS..woohoo!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Everyone awoke late the next morning. But no one seemed to want to get out of bed, as at least another foot of snow had fallen during the night. Syaoran was the first to brave the cold house. Every room he went into he lit a fire in the fireplace. Then headed into the large kitchen to make 8 cups of steaming hot chocolate before heading back upstairs to play servant.  
  
-Upstairs-  
  
Sakura awoke to a curt knock on the door. She grumbled and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets as the door opened. She opened one emerald eye to see Syaoran standing in the door way. She giggled at his attire. He was wearing what looked like 2 sweatshirts, a pair of heavy cargo pants, and as many socks as he could possibly fit on his feet. A large tray balanced on his right hand over his shoulder, and a down folded over his left arm, which had been added by Eriol a few minutes earlier.  
  
"My last stop." he said, "Madam, your hot chocolate." he swooped the tray down in front of her face.  
  
Sakura sat up smiling as she took one. "If it's your last stop, then why 2 cups?" she asked, drinking the hot sweet liquid.  
  
"Why Madam, one is for your most faithful servant."  
  
"But Karri isn't here, Syaoran." she teased back.  
  
"Hello. I meant ME!"  
  
"Whatever," she sighed. "It's not always about you, you know. Thanks anyway. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Cowering by a fire somewhere I expect."  
  
"That's where I want to be." she stood up, briefly placing her mug down as she wrapped her blanket around herself, then picked it back up. "That's better." then she headed for the door. "Coming, O faithful servant?"  
  
He growled, then ran after her, both spilling their drinks as he chased her down the long hallway. Finally he got within reach of her blanket, as he reached his hand out for it..  
  
-downstairs-  
  
Running was heard from upstairs, then the sound of breaking ceramic brought the sleepy 6 people out of their last reveries of going back to bed. They all looked to the foyer when thumps were heard about a minute later as someone fell down them. The 6 were quickly to their feet and didn't know how to describe the sight in front of them.  
  
At the foot of the stairs, Syaoran lay sprawled out on his back, his arms enveloping Sakura's head protectively to his chest. She lay on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked cautiously, when she saw her nod Tomoyo shouted, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura's face slowly became visible from under Syaoran's arms. He reluctantly let her go from their embrace. Her reaction was not what they had all expected. She was laughing. Hysterically. She sat up, straddling Syaoran's waist.  
  
"That...was...soooooo....much...FUN!" she got out between laughs. She looked down at Syaoran, who was hiding a very red face with his hands. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"NO! I don't think my ass or my back could handle it again."  
  
Everyone in the room laughed as they helped the two back to their feet. No one in the room bothered to notice the blush that was on both Sakura and Syaoran's faces. No one bothered to ask what had happened at the top of the stairs either. They all just headed upstairs to clean up the messy hall.  
  
-later-  
  
"Sakura, you sure you don't want to go with us?" Chiharu asked, standing at the door with Takashi, Eriol and Tomoyo, their skies waiting for them outside the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. It's too cold for me." She replied. "I'm just gonna stay here with Brooke, Reese, and Syaoran. We might head up to the theatre with Brooke later for her rehearsal. So if we're not here, try Syaoran's cell."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, then hugged her friend goodbye before heading out the door. She still hadn't gotten over Sakura's falling down the stairs earlier.  
  
Sakura silently walked back up the stairs to her room, and sat on the edge of her bed. The events of hours ago still fresh in her mind.  
  
-flashback-  
  
He growled, then ran after her, both spilling their drinks as he chased her down the long hallway. Finally he got within reach of her blanket, as he reached his hand out for it. With the fist full he had, he pulled, and Sakura unraveled from the blanket. She spun around, until Syaoran caught her in his arms. Both their mugs falling to the ground breaking. Her head only came to his shoulders, so she looked up into his eyes, ready to make fun of him for something. But nothing came to her mind. She was distracted as his head slowly descended upon hers, and his lips brushed against hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.  
  
Sakura stepped back from him, so she could properly look into his eyes. She was confused. Only, when she stepped back, there was no ground. She started to lose her balance as Syaoran quickly grabbed hold of her, crushing her to his body in protection as both tumbled down the long staircase.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Sakura sat for a few minutes, her hand slowly reaching up to touch her lips. She closed her eyes as she remembered how soft and warm his lips had been on hers. 'It's amazing, how just a simple brush of the lips can leave a person so breathless. So numb to the outside world. I wasn't cold anymore. I only my passion. And his. How strange.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I am more than just another sister.'  
  
-  
  
From the door, a silent silhouette watched as the girl before him was lost in thought. One hand to her lips. This was his opportunity. He pushed open the door and walked into the room.  
  
"Reese...  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Y/N? R+R! Email too! Kanbi_Ame@yahoo.com  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	15. Love Me When I'm Gone

A Dark Theatre  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Wow. This is probably the saddest chapter I've ever written. I don't have much to say. I'm too sad from writing this. Quick update ne? lol. That's what you get when I'm house bound from my asthma. Well..Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Nor do I own the song at the end of this chapter.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-From the last chapter-  
  
From the door, a silent silhouette watched as the girl before him was lost in thought. One hand to her lips. This was his opportunity. He pushed open the door and walked into the room.  
  
"Reese...  
  
-  
  
"Reese. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she got up from the kitchen table.  
  
"I was just wondering what you were up to." he replied, and then sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Brooke sat down again. "Oh." she laughed, "I'm not up to anything. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
She looked up at him across the table, and smiled. "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing? Cuz you were awfully deep in thought there for a few minutes."  
  
She sighed. "I'm just kinda worried about the play. There have been these really creepy guys hanging around at rehearsals lately. I used to know one of them."  
  
"Used to know?"  
  
"Yeah. I nearly dated him for a while. But he proved to be..well..not the greatest type."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he like, joined this gang. And for some reason they came back here after being away for a while. Anyway, this guy showed up here two nights ago, and said he wanted to kiss me goodbye. But I've seen him everyday since then. I just don't get it. No matter how much I think about it. I see no logical reason to any of it."  
  
Reese kept looking straight into Brooke's ice blue eyes. He suddenly leaned across the table, and gently kissed her on her lips. He took her hand as he stood up from the table, and led her down the hall, and out onto the front porch. A light snow continued to fall from earlier. He turned back to her, and kissed her again, this time, with more passion.  
  
-  
  
Syaoran wandered around the house. he thought. He walked out into the living room only to finally find someone. Sakura was sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked into the room, and plopped down onto the couch next to Sakura.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." she greeted somewhat nervously.  
  
"Hey Sakura." he replied in the same manner. "Whatcha watching?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Typical. Never know what's on TV these days."  
  
Sakura giggled, as Brooke and Reese came into the room. "Hey guys. It's time to head down to the theatre." Reese said, as Brooke tried to hide an obvious blush.  
  
"Ok. Lets go Syaoran."  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Chiharu! What's wrong chick?" Tomoyo called to her friend.  
  
"Something just doesn't feel right." Chiharu replied, as they reached the bottom of the hill, and waited for the guys.  
  
"What doesn't feel right?"  
  
"I just get the feeling that something's going to happen to someone."  
  
"But we're all good skiers, as we've all proved over the past 6 hours. No one's gonna crash."  
  
"Yeah, but what about the others?"  
  
They both looked down the hill to where the house that belonged to Chiharu's family looked like an ant's house. They watched as the red SUV pulled out of the garage, and began down the road towards the town.  
  
"What was that?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, pointing towards a line of trees, where there was a snow-dust cloud left from a snowmobile. "Are they being followed?"  
  
"But by who?"  
  
"I hope they are ok." Chiharu nodded to her friend in response.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Lets run through that scene once again." the director motioned to his cast. Reese, Sakura and Syaoran watched from the middle of the empty audience as Brooke ran through her scenes. "Brooke, work on your emotions. Your secret lover has just died in your place. You feel pride, yet guilt. The only person you could ever connect with died for you. Give us some tears girl! I know you have it in you. You're just like your cousin Chiharu!" he paused looking around for another person, "Yes! And Adam! You are the man who used to love her, you're angry. I know you can send that blood to your face, you need to be really angry. Make-up will help you look sweaty on the night of the performance. But for now you just gotta get it out of you. Start from the top!"  
  
The director sat back down in his seat in the front row, the lights went back down as Brooke and Adam ran their scene another time.  
  
-  
  
Another silhouette watched from the balcony. He sadly looked at the blue haired girl who he would cry for in private that night. He turned to his left, and nodded to the other man in the balcony with him, who quickly whipped out his cell phone.  
  
-  
  
Sakura watched intently as Brooke played her part with all the emotion she could muster. A soft humming noise caught her attention, but she ignored it, believing it to be Syaoran's cell phone. Suddenly there were 4 gunshots. The three spot lights that were on Brooke and Adam suddenly were blown out, and the one light from the cat-walk. Sakura felt a rush of air to her right as Reese stood up, and quickly left her side as Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down between the seats, so she was underneath him. They crouched quietly until there was another round of 3 shots mere seconds later. This time, nothing blew out, but the sound of something hard hitting the stage was heard. Then the rustling of feet, and the slamming of the doors.  
  
Everything happened so fast, yet it seemed like an eternity until the house lights came back up. The director came up from the floor, as did several techies from behind the curtain, and from up in the light booth. Sakura and Syaoran were next. The scene on the stage though, was too realistic to have been in any play.  
  
Brooke stood there, her white turtleneck sweater dotted with red blood. Her eyes directed to the heap right in front of her feet. Laying there motionless, was Reese. Blood slowly seeping out from under where he lay. His orange eyes losing some of their luminosity as they looked up at Brooke. She quickly dropped to her knees, her eyes spilling over with tears.  
  
The director quickly jumped onto the stage. "Quickly!" he screamed at everyone who was watching. "Call an ambulance!"  
  
Syaoran was the quickest in reaction, his cell was out and dialed before the director could even finish what he was saying. Sakura screamed as she ran forward to her friends.  
  
-  
  
Everything passed in a blink of the eye. Every person's movements blended together in the blinking red and blue lights of the police, the firemen, and the ambulance outside the theatre. Chiharu wouldn't let go of Brooke for the life of her. And Brooke wouldn't let go of Reese for anything either. Sakura sat with Tomoyo and watched in tears as the ambulance pulled out with Reese, Chiharu, and a hysterical Brooke. The police were talking to Syaoran, Eriol was in search of 5 strong cups of coffee, and Takashi was calling every number he could to find Reese's parents.  
  
In a whirlwind of events, they some how ended up at the hospital within an hour or two of the shooting. They all waited in silence, nothing had been said since their arrival, and no one had seen hair nor hide of Chiharu or Brooke.  
  
-  
  
A little while later, Chiharu came out from the Trauma area. Everyone looked up at her, waiting for her to say something. Anything. She simply looked out the clear sliding doors, to the falling snow. She then took a seat next to Tomoyo, and promptly fell fast asleep from exhaustion. Sakura and Tomoyo falling close in suit not too long after.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Someone shook me awake sometime after I had fallen asleep. Funny though. I don't remember falling asleep. I opened my eyes to see Reese. I closed my eyes again tightly. It was a nightmare. I opened them again to see Eriol. A sad smile on his normal Cheshire Cat face.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Syaoran was the last to be woken up, and taken into a private room with all his friends. Brooke sat in a chair in the corner. Her body shaken in sobs.  
  
"Lemme guess. It's not good news." Syaoran said, looking around at his friends.  
  
The doctor nodded 'no' then motioned for them all to sit down. "This case wouldn't have been so tedious, if had been any normal GSW. But the bullets pulled out of your friend belonged to alleged gang member, Jonathon Roberto." Everyone in the room looked clueless except Sakura and Brooke. "He's a known associate to Green. Yet, I don't understand why they would kill this young man. There were no ties to him. They usually only target women who turned them down."  
  
"It was me." Brooke said softly. "Jonathon was an acquaintance of mine years ago. He wanted me to be his lover, but I was still too young for that kind of relationship. If Reese hadn't have been running to save me, well....I'd be dead right now, not him."  
  
Silence hung in the room as all their worst fears were confirmed, one of their best friends, would not be returning to school with them.  
  
Brooke just sat there. She had been with Reese at that moment.  
  
-Flashback-Brooke's POV-  
  
I sat quietly. Tears streaming down my face as I looked to the man before me. The bandages around his torso slowly turning red as he bled out. The doctor had been in mere moments ago to prepare me for the worst.  
  
His family would be arriving any minute. I must have been sitting here for hours. His family lived in California, and they were already almost here.  
  
The beeping of machines had been my only comfort since Chiharu had left to be with everyone else. My eyes were trained to the slow rise and fall of his chest.  
  
The only moment I looked away from him, to look down at my blurry watch, he began to stir in his bed with a groan. I was instantaneously at his side. His hand in mine.  
  
With a hoarse voice, he greeted me, "Hey Brooke."  
  
"Reese." I said quietly, as I reached up to push some of his red hair out of his orange eyes, that were slowly losing their luminosity.  
  
"Things aren't looking too good, are they?"  
  
I smiled sadly at him. "No Reese, you're gonna be fine."  
  
"Liar." he whispered. I expected him to be angry, and yet, he smiled at me. "I love you Brooke. Even if our time was short."  
  
I was taken back a bit by his words. A warm tear found it's way out of my eye. "I love you too Reese." We sat in silence for a moment. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I would rather neither of us gotten hurt. But it's better this way. You deserve more time. I was destined to die for you." He smiled at me again. "Look Brooke, don't stop living because of me. Move on. Just please, don't forget me."  
  
"How could I Reese?"  
  
He coughed then, blood slowly coming from the corner of his lips. I started to cry again as he reached up and brushed the tears from my eyes. He slowly began to sing in his low, hoarse, pain-filled voice.  
  
'There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.  
  
So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.  
  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.  
  
Everything I am and everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,  
  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone'  
  
He'd barely finished with the first chorus when his words slowed down, along with the beeping of the machines. He closed his eyes. A slow tear leaking down from his left lid.  
  
"I'm sorry I cant be the one to love you Brooke. I'll be watching over you. So please, love me when I'm gone?" he whispered so softly that I could barely hear him, as the machine began to flat line.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with doctors. One took me by my shoulders and lead me out of the room. There in the hall, I stood with four other people. I didn't know any of them from what I could make of the phantoms through my tears.  
  
I turned back towards the door to the room as they covered Reese in a white sheet. "I will." I whispered.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Now here they all were. The girls wiping the tears from their cheeks, as Chiharu headed over to sit by her cousin, and began rubbing her back comfortingly.  
  
-Syaoran's POV-  
  
I looked around the room at all of my friends. To my left, Eriol embraced Tomoyo as she cried hysterically. To my right, Takashi watched as his girlfriend comforted her cousin. But wait, where is Sakura? I looked around for her, only to find her behind me, on her knees on the floor, tears falling unceremoniously from her eyes and a look of shock on her face. I knelt down in front of her, and forced her emerald eyes to look into mine.  
  
"Look Sakura, it's not your fault. Brooke knew this man. It's not because of.."  
  
"This isn't the place to talk." she interrupted me, before wiping the tears from here cheeks, then looked back up at me. I nodded, then grabbed her arms near her elbows and helped her to stand back up.  
  
"You're right." I whispered back.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. We all looked to it as it opened, and revealed 6 strangers, and in the back..  
  
"Reese?" Came Takashi's voice from behind me.  
  
We all stood in wonder as the 7 people entered the room. "Not another fucking nightmare." I said as I sat down.  
  
3 of the 7 strangers headed over to Brooke. It must have been her family because she hugged them all tightly. The other 4, just stood still, as though confused. My eyes however, never left the one in the back. It couldn't be Reese. It just couldn't. Could it?  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Not only one of the saddest. But one of the longest. Well R+R if you want me to update faster! HURRY!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	16. Damn that Bill

A Dark Theatre  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hand written, this chapter is 12 pages long. Maybe more. But then again, I have really big and sloppy handwriting. So who knows. It's still pretty long. I've been in a writing mood lately. So here ya go. The next installment of A Dark Theatre?  
  
R+R My faithful readers!  
  
Disclaimer: I own English homework, Chemistry Homework, French Homework, Algebra II Homework, A green notebook, and a brand new black gel ink pen ::that's almost run out I might add:: However, I don't own CCS.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Eriol slowly pulled away from Tomoyo. "It can't be." he whispered.  
  
The woman who must have been Reese's mother sighed. "He didn't like to mention it a lot. I guess it's our fault, he always tried to be an individual. He always just wanted to be himself, and not thought of as a unit." Tears followed the well-known path down her face, as she looked to her husband.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am." Chiharu began. "But what are you talking about?"  
  
Everyone looked to Reese's mother. "I know you're confused because of my son here," she motioned behind her. "Reese had an identical twin. This is Ryan."  
  
Understanding finally dawned upon them all.  
  
"It's still a fucking nightmare in my opinion." Syaoran said before placing his head between his hands, and resting his elbows on the table.  
  
Soon after, the door opened again to reveal 3 police officers. Sakura's head popped up to look "Touya," she whispered, but the look in his eyes said 'this isn't the time." She looked down again.  
  
"Good morning, I'm Detective Kinomoto. I'm head of the Butch Green case. First I need to record all your names. Then I'll need to have you talk privately with one of my fellow detectives. The victim today was a Caucasian male, 19 years old, red hair, orange eyes, and went by the name of Reese O'Malley." He paused, and sweat dropped. "Of course you all knew that, so I'll move on. I would like to meet his family first."  
  
Reese's mother stepped forward first. Still crying, but oddly calm said, "I'm his mother. Sara O'Malley. This is my husband, and his father, Robert O'Malley. His twin Ryan, and younger sister Rebecca."  
  
Sakura looked at the young child. She looked to be about 9 years old, and had her face buried in her older brother's side. Her small body shaking in sobs.  
  
Touya took notes on a small pad. "No need to introduce Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiirigazawa, Takashi Yamazaki, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Brooke Mihara, and Sakura." Everyone in the room's mouth dropped. Everyone who didn't know him at least. Touya sweat dropped again. "It's my business to know my younger sister's friends." Everyone stared at him. "Sakura's my sister." He paused and looked around the room. "You three in the back, near Brooke."  
  
Brooke looked down at the table and pile of tissues before her. "I'm Jane Mihara, Chiharu's mother." One of the ladies in the back introduced.  
  
"And I'm Mary Mihara, and this is my husband Kyle, we're Brooke's parents." The other said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, first I need to talk to Miss Brooke. Then Sakura."  
  
Brooke slowly stood up, and followed Touya into another room.  
  
-  
  
Everyone waited silently for Brooke's return. Nearly half an hour passed before the door opened, revealing Touya. He cleared his throat before saying, "In retelling the story, she got a bit hysterical. So we gave her a sedative that will help her sleep for a while. You can go up to see her when we're done here. She'll be fine I assure you. I need to talk to Sakura next. Detectives Tsukishiro and Smith will carry on with interviews so we can get you out of here faster."  
  
Sakura stood up, and followed Touya into the next room.  
  
"Have a seat." He told her, and she sat. "I wont bull shit you. Brooke was the target. She was targeted because she denied Mr. Roberto. We're hoping that his connection with her will lead him to giving himself up. But it's still a doubtful possibility. Anyway, I'm sure that he didn't want Brooke killed, but the moment that you walked into the scene, well, someone's death certificate was already being signed."  
  
"So she was targeted because she knew me? Then all my friends are in danger." Sakura began hyperventilating.  
  
"Sakura, calm down. This is not your fault. But yes, your friends might be in danger. They will be informed of this soon. But you're better off with them. Sakura, the lonelier you are, the easier you are to kill."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to give out confidential information at this time, but trust me. You'll be safe." He leaned across the table to her. "That's a promise from you're big brother."  
  
A few minutes later, he led Sakura back into the room with her friends.  
  
"Syaoran Li," Touya called, Syaoran was the last person to be called who hadn't' been interviewed yet. "We have hotel rooms ready for you all. Go see Brooke briefly, then head to get some rest. We'll get a fresh start tomorrow."  
  
-  
  
Sakura walked out of the hospital between Detective Tsukishiro, and Eriol. She hugged herself tightly as they walked down the streets. In all the confusion of the past 14 hours, she had lost her coat somewhere.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands placed a blue letter jacket around her shoulders. She looked up to see Ryan.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered pulling the coat tighter around her.  
  
"Weird isn't it? It's almost 7 o'clock in the morning, and we're heading to a hotel to get some rest."  
  
"I guarantee that none of us will sleep." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, more like sit in the dark and stare at the wall in silence." Takashi added sadly.  
  
"I don't think I will ever be able to sleep. I still have everything in my mind's eye." Sakura said, as they entered the hotel.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe my ears. This was all crazy talk.  
  
"What we mean is, you spend a few hours a day with us, four days a week. Then after four months, we induct you." Touya explained calmly. "We need you Syaoran. I saw it in her eyes the day she was nearly kidnapped. When she called out for you. She may not have realized it yet. But she loves you. She'll be with you when we cant. I'm begging you."  
  
I looked down for a moment. I would be able to protect her. "She might hate me forever."  
  
"BRAT! She loves you. There's no room in her heart to hate you. Green has that territory. Me on the other hand, well, I'm being very generous giving you this chance. I'd rather kill the boy my sister loves rather than pull him under my wing." Touya shouted, hands on the table as he stood up.  
  
The shouting didn't phase me. I merely raised an eyebrow at him. "When do I start?"  
  
Touya just looked at me for a few silent moments. "I see why you're a great actor. But you'd make a damn good detective too." He sat back down. "We start as soon as you get back to New York. Now get to the hotel and rest."  
  
He nodded towards the door, and I slipped through it, sighing on the other side.  
  
"Crazy talk." I whispered, before heading out into the snowy weather.  
  
-  
  
The curtains to the windows were closed, no light was entering the hotel room. Sakura sat on her bed, facing the wall in silence. So many things were running through her head, yet she had no idea what to do about it. She picked up the phone next to her bed, and dialed Touya's cell phone. She got his voicemail as there was a knock on the door.  
  
She put the phone down and said "It's open."  
  
The door opened, and Syaoran came over the threshold. "I was wondering if you might want to talk?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but can we get out of this hotel room? I hate it."  
  
"Yeah. Of course, come on, there's a park near by."  
  
Sakura looked around, "I forgot. I lost my coat."  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the room for a second before returning with his own brown ski jacket. "You can use this. Cold doesn't bother me."  
  
Sakura reached for the coat. "Thank you Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her, as she was suddenly lost in his massive coat. He then led the way out of the hotel.  
  
-  
  
Brooke sat in a chair by the window. She watched as the slow snow fell upon Boston below. The streets echoed through her window, as people finished their last minute holiday shopping. She watched as Sakura and Syaoran left the hotel building, and joined with the crowds below.  
  
The door behind her opened. But she didn't bother to even look at the person. Another chair was pulled up next to her own, and a body fell tiredly into it. She finally looked up to see Ryan.  
  
"I'm sorry about my brother." He whispered.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. He died in my place."  
  
"My brother never loved anyone before. We all thought it impossible for him to fall in love. But he said that he was waiting for that one special person. And when he found her, he'd willingly die for her." He paused. "He fell in love with you Brooke."  
  
"Your eyes are brown."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"That's the only difference I feel from you. Reese's eyes were orange."  
  
"He always bragged about that. I still find it amazing that he never mentioned me. Ya figure that a guy would find 2 seconds to say 'by the way, I'm a twin'."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the same person. But I cant say that, because I feel like I didn't know him at all. And I guess I really didn't. I only knew him 2 days. How do you know when you're in love, well, don't ask me. Cuz I cant explain it, but I know that I loved him. No matter what."  
  
"And he loved you too."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We're twins. We may be different people, but we've always had the same taste in women. I'm sure it was love at first sight." Ryan looked down, and smiled at her.  
  
-  
  
Syaoran sat on a stone bench and watched as Sakura kicked at a hard snow bank along the sidewalk. "They told me that it was Brooke's past that led to this all."  
  
"You heard her. She denied Roberto, and Green likes to target women who humiliate his men. There's no room in his ego for rejection."  
  
"Yet the women in my family have been targets since I was a baby. I didn't exactly help the situation."  
  
Syaoran looked up into the falling snow, then back down at his snow soaked Chuck Taylor's. "Don't go hard on yourself Sakura. I don't care how you twist it, you can't possibly blame this solely on yourself. I'm sure that Brooke would agree with me on this one."  
  
Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "I never meant to hurt anyone. And now everyone is suffering. I'm so lost." She fell to her knees in the snow. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Let yourself be found." Syaoran whispered to himself, before turning back to her, "You help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you can do. You can help. I'm sure Touya has an idea."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. You're really easy to talk to, ya know?"  
  
-Touya-  
  
Touya sat silently behind a desk in his own hotel room. Dozens of file folders and papers laid out open before him. He laid his chin in his hands and sighed. "There is just too much." Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring, but he ignored it as he stood up to get a soda from his small fridge. He looked down at the number. "Sakura," he whispered, "You're in Syaoran's hands now. Go to him. I've missed my time to be your big brother." The small hunk of plastic in his hand didn't reply to him as the talked to it softly. He sighed again as he sat down and pulled a file closer. "This will be one long day." He murmured, as he began signing reports.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
A figure looked down at his hands. Was he really going to do this? Risk his life, to save a person he had never met in his life. Boy was he screwed up. But, she deserved this from him. She deserved something.  
  
-  
  
Touya's eyes became bloodshot as he poured over his notes again. Suddenly, his phone rang again, expecting it to be Sakura, he answered promptly.  
  
"Detective Kinomoto." He answered officially.  
  
A distorted voice came over the line. "I can lure Green away from the one's you love."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"How can you lure him away?"  
  
"I'm his right hand man. He trusts everything I say."  
  
"Why would you help us?"  
  
"He recently did something that hurt someone very close to me. I'm willing to make a deal. But it might be expensive."  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
-  
  
"$500,000? Where the hell do we get that? Who is this guy?" Detective Smith questioned his partners.  
  
"Look, all he said was that if we get him the money, then he would lure Green away, and help turn him in. But he won't do it until he gets the money."  
  
"How do we know he wont just take the money and run?"  
  
"We'll have to trust him."  
  
"Trust a criminal? Are you Crazy?"  
  
"Yes I am." Touya answered shortly.  
  
"Look, I understand that this is for your family, but you cant go making stupid mistakes."  
  
"I just did."  
  
-  
  
Brooke came into the room where Tomoyo and Chiharu had been sitting quietly. She plopped down into one of the chairs.  
  
"I'm so confused." She whispered. "Damn you Shakespeare."  
  
"Why blame Bill?" Tomoyo asked, passing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Because, he wrote Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Point?" Chiharu asked.  
  
-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked silently through the park. Their breaths coming in small white puffs before them. Sakura stopped as a small figure caught her attention by a tree. Syaoran stopped as well, and turned to her as she tip-toed through the snow.  
  
"Wha.." he began.  
  
"Shh.." she shushed him. Slowly her foot steps sped up, and out from under the tree came a tiny brown bunny. "Isn't he cute? Look at his ears." She whispered. "Let's catch him."  
  
"But Sakura, he's a wild animal."  
  
"Just to pet him. Then we'll put him back." She reached up, and unzipped Syaoran's coat from her shoulders, and placed it on the ground. She motioned for him to fallow her, as she crept into the opening between the trees. "On my count." She whispered. "One..Two..THREE."  
  
On three, they both jumped forward for the bunny, but neither caught it as they both ended up face down in the snow, the bunny still unmoved between them.  
  
Syaoran was the first to sit up. He wiped the snow from his face as the bunny hopped away, and Sakura sat up. He couldn't help but laugh. The snow covered her face making her look like a deranged snow person.  
  
"What?" she shouted, as he continued to laugh. "I don't think it's that funny."  
  
"Your..face..it's...hilarious.." he got out.  
  
"My face cant be any funnier than yours, Li." She wiped the cold snow from her cheeks. Suddenly, a snow ball hit her right where she had just cleared her face. She cleared her eyes, and looked to Syaoran. "Why you!" she shouted, and reached down forming a snow ball of her own in her hands. She stood up, and hit him directly on the top of his head.  
  
Syaoran did nothing but laugh as he stood up. "Is that the best you've got?" He pelted her with another snowball to the face, but she ducked and it hit the tree behind her.  
  
She laughed and scooped up a handful of snow and ran at him. "See if you like cold things down your shirt." She shouted.  
  
As she got closer to him, he put out his hands in front of him, and caught her wrists. She struggled against him, and after a few moments, they both fell back. Syaoran on his back in the snow, and Sakura face down on top of him, her face in the crook of his right shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him and laughed as the snow fell from between her fingers. Syaoran then found her hands in his. Her eyes staring straight down into his.  
  
The smile faded form her face as she shivered and looked away. "This isn't right." She whispered.  
  
"Why? Why are we wrong Sakura?"  
  
"You and I aren't wrong Syaoran." She paused, realizing what she said. "What I meant was that it's barely been an entire 24 hours since Reese died. What we're doing is wrong."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura looked back to him, tears in her eyes yet again. "Brooke is heart broken. She could barely stop crying. Yet, here we are. Laughing, having fun. It doesn't seem fair, does it?"  
  
"Of course it isn't fair, Sakura. No one said life was fair."  
  
This brought anger to her emerald eyes quickly. She stood up instantly, and stepped away from Syaoran. "That was so cruel Syaoran!" She cried as she stepped back again. "And I thought that I'd.." but before she could finish, she turned and ran away, heading back towards the hotel. Leaving Syaoran laying in the fresh snow, his coat a few yards away.  
  
-  
  
"Point is," Brooke began. "He didn't write it right." She paused. "In the end Juliet is supposed to die with her Romeo. Yet here I am, with out him. It feels almost impossible. I'm supposed to be with him. I mean, I want to, right?"  
  
Chiharu sat up straight. "What are you trying to say Brooke?"  
  
"When Bill Shakespeare wrote that play, he began it by saying that Romeo and Juliet were star crossed lovers who couldn't be together no matter what. But he never warned that if Juliet was to not die, that it would be Romeo's Gemini that would comfort her. Bill never warned us of the twin star."  
  
-  
  
Sakura's pace quickened as she turned the corner to the hotel. 'How could he say something like that? I hate him.' She thought as she looked down at her feet. Closing her eyes briefly was a mistake, because she soon walked straight into a taller figure. "I'm sorry." She muttered as she regained her balance.  
  
"It's ok." Came a familiar voice. Sakura looked up into dark blue eyes. "You look lost Sakura." Eriol looked around. "Come on, lets go talk." He puled her into a near by café.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
I watched as my best friend pulled the girl of my dreams into the café.  
  
Wait a second! Did I just call her the girl of my dreams?!?!?!?  
  
"Must be crazy. She hates me." I whispered out loud, before heading into the café after them.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: R+R and I might upload sooner! Haha! Kay, now to my homework. Review if you love me. Review if you don't!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	17. The Two Worst Things

A Dark Theatre  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Wow... business is now the new word of my life...It's seriously like crazy...I'm directing a play (and it's from Shakespearean times)...and homecoming is this week..so I'm building a float.... went to an Evanescence concert....I had to work hard and have straight A's ... I'm worn out ... But here's your chapter...  
  
By the way, about the Bill thing, there is a reason after that: My friends and I all really love Shakespeare, some more than others ::cough:: Becky ::cough:: ..anyway, we all went to a Thespian conference about a year ago, and went to a Shakespeare class, and it was called 'Don't be afraid of Bill' and after that saw one called 'The works of Billy S.' ..So ever since then we all call him Bill, or Billy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Eriol and Sakura found a small table in the back of the café. Eriol's styrofoam cup of coffee steamed as Sakura looked down into her tea.  
  
She looked up at him. "So why are we here?" she asked.  
  
Eriol folded his hands on the table. "You're playing around Sakura."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"One minute you're clear as a bell. The next we can't find you with a fog light. You've got everyone lost and confused. Especially the little wolf."  
  
"Eriol...I don't understand."  
  
"Tomoyo asked me to mention this all to you. I'm only saying what she wrote down for me." He held up a piece of paper between his fingers. "Kinda like a monologue." He paused, and sweat dropped. " 'It's girl stuff.' She said, cuz I didn't understand it either. So if you can't understand it, imagine my position."  
  
Sakura blushed. "I guess it'd just be easier if I talk to Tomoyo." She skidded her chair back a little bit. "Well I guess I'll.."  
  
"Wait Sakura." Eriol reached out for her hand, and she stopped from getting up. "There's one more thing I need to talk to you about."  
  
-  
  
Brooke stood on a bridge in the park. It was amazing how fast time was flying. Only a few minutes ago she'd been relaxing with the girls. Now she was in the park, waiting for Takashi and Ryan to come back from the airport. They'd gotten the call a little while earlier...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Ryan had just confessed that he might be harboring feelings for Brooke when his cell phone began to ring. He blushed, "Excuse me." He whispered, then flipped open his phone. "Ryan here." He answered.  
  
After a short conversation on the phone, he closed it and turned back to her. "Who was it?" she asked, still trying to cool the heat from her cheeks.  
  
"That was Pierce. He was Reese's best friend. He's flying in, he'll be here in about an hour. I need to head down to the airport to get him."  
  
"Alright." Brooke stood up. "I'd go with you, but I need to talk to Chiharu." They were now walking into a small living room that connected their rooms. Only Takashi occupied the room.  
  
"Go where?" he butted in.  
  
"To the airport." Ryan replied. "Wanna go? I don't much feel like going alone."  
  
"Lemme get my coat."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
The wind picked up a little as Brooke tightened her coat around her. Her breath quickened, then caught in her throat as a figure approached her from the other side of the bridge.  
  
-  
  
"What else is there to talk about?" Sakura asked, drawing her hand away from Eriol's.  
  
"Well. It's Syaoran actually."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Has he said anything weird to you? Or done anything?"  
  
Sakura's mind instantly flashed back to the kiss they had shared the previous day, and the one they had almost shared that day. She paused. "No. Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering." Eriol paused also, then in a hushed voice, leaned over to her, "I don't know if you've noticed. But you've been the apple of his eye since the first day of school."  
  
Sakura sat back astonished, then gave a nervous laugh. "Ok Eriol. I'm gonna go now. If you have anymore 'Takashi Stories' to tell, please, tell Chiharu. She'll put you back in line." Her eyes traveled slowly around the café, wondering if anyone else had heard what he had said. On the opposite side of the room, a figure sat at a table alone, their face hidden by a menu. Sakura took her tea in hand, and walked over to the figure. She gently pulled on the menu, and it came free of the man's hands. "Syaoran? Do you ever give up?" She threw the menu back at him, then left the café quickly.  
  
Eriol got up with his coffee, and joined his friend at the other table. "Nice try." He commented with a sip of his coffee.  
  
"She scares me sometimes, ya know?" Syaoran whispered. "What did you say to her anyway?"  
  
"Just the obvious."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well if it's obvious, then you should know already. Right?"  
  
Syaoran groaned, and slammed his forehead against the table. "Fuck you too, Eriol."  
  
-  
  
A silent phantom watched from the tree limbs above the bridge. The girl below him, still the most beautiful in his eyes, looked sadly into the frozen river. He wanted to hold her to him, tell her that everything was going to be okay. Yet he could never be with her. Not now.  
  
-  
  
Slowly Brooke's breath came back to her. It was amazing how much they were alike.  
  
Ryan approached, and crossed over the bridge. He stopped and smiled at her. She just stared back at him. Her eyes wandered over his figure. From his black Doc Martin boots, his faded blue jeans, his dark gray turtleneck sweater, to his blue letter jacket. The snow falling around him, settling into his red hair. She smiled slightly, before turning and looking down into the water below.  
  
"Thought you might be out here." Ryan whispered as he stood next to her, and looked down into the frozen tide.  
  
She nodded, before then looking into his brown eyes. "I wonder if this is wrong." She whispered back.  
  
He gently reached up and brushed some of her blue hair back behind her ear. "I wonder that too." He admitted. "But then I think, he was my brother, right? He cant be the one to look after you, I'm sure that he'd rather have someone he knows will keep you dear to them have your heart, then someone he couldn't trust." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I would never break my brothers trust."  
  
-  
  
The phantom above smiled sadly, as a ghostly tear formed in his eye. Ryan was right. That was how he felt. He looked down on two of the dearest people to him, and smiled. "I'm glad you're here Ryan." He whispered, his voice lost in the wind, "She'd be lost without you." Slowly, the phantom faded into the snow, until it disappeared completely.  
  
-  
  
Sakura looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was nearly noon already. "Where did all the time go?" she whispered in the silence. There was a knock on the door, and she invited the person in, "It's open."  
  
The door opened, and Tomoyo came in. She sat on the edge of Sakura's bed and sighed. "We're going to California."  
  
"When?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Day after tomorrow. Mrs. O'Malley insists we stay for Christmas. But none of us are sure we want to impose."  
  
"Either way, I don't think it'll be very merry."  
  
"But we have to try, Sakura."  
  
"What's the point in trying Tomoyo?" Sakura barely whispered.  
  
"Are you just going to let him die Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Are you just going to let them all die in vain?"  
  
Sakura looked at her friend in confusion.  
  
"Sakura, look, your mother is dead. Your step-mother is dead. And now, Reese is dead. We all understand that. They died for the right reasons, they died selflessly. Their deaths meant that someone else could live. Your mother for you and Touya, your step-mother for your sister and brothers, and Reese for all of us. They died so we would have a future. And if you just sit here and sulk all day, you aren't giving what they wanted.  
  
Reese wouldn't have died if he hadn't cared for us. For Brooke. But where's Brooke? She's out there, living her life. Because Reese wanted her to. Because he died for her, so that she could continue living." A tear slid down Tomoyo's face. "I know that it hurts, you're saying goodbye to someone you barely knew. But he'll always be with us. He's probably in this room right now, mooning us, or laughing his ass off because we're all so sad. He doesn't want us to be sad Sakura."  
  
"It's just so early." Sakura whispered.  
  
"I know. And it's affecting all of us. But Reese would want us pranking on each other again. He'd want us smiling, even if it is the day after he died."  
  
"You're right Tomoyo."  
  
"I know I am. As always."  
  
Sakura giggled softly. "I've let them all just die because I've hidden in my shell." She looked to the door, where an audience had gathered, Takashi, Eriol, Chiharu, and Syaoran stepped into the room. "I don't want to be sad anymore."  
  
"Then lets rejoice in the fact that people love us enough, to give up their own lives for our happiness." Chiharu said softly.  
  
Sakura nodded, and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"If he were here right now," Syaoran began, as he sat down on the bed next to Sakura.  
  
"He would be dancing around in the snow in Tomoyo's underwear." Eriol continued.  
  
"And we'd all tell him how purple isn't his color." Chiharu finished.  
  
The six friends broke into laughter as the imaged danced in their mind's eye.  
  
"He may be gone," came Brooke's voice from the door. Ryan and a stranger behind her, "But let's have fun, cuz he's still here." She put her hand over her heart.  
  
-  
  
Behind Sakura, Reese's phantom stood, buttoning up his pants. "Geez Tomoyo, how'd you know I was mooning you?" he said with a laugh. He looked at his friends one more time. Glad that they were all moving on. He didn't like all this seriousness. He smiled, then once again, disappeared completely.  
  
-  
  
The day slipped by in silence, as everyone caught up on some much-needed sleep. The next morning however, everyone was restless and ready for some action. It was shortly after 5:30 in the morning when Sakura's door opened, and Syaoran entered. Sakura sat up in bed. "This isn't more hot chocolate is it?" she questioned.  
  
"Don't worry." He chuckled back, "I've given up my dream of being a butler. I guess you could say," he paused, "It fell down the stairs."  
  
She laughed. "Why are you here then?"  
  
"I volunteered for my next occupation. Alarm clock! Sent in to wake you up personally. If you pay extra I sing a song and do a dance." She raised an eyebrow at him, and laughed shaking her head. "No, actually, I got last shower, and they all want to get out of here soon. Shopping, then back to the house to pack. Then up to the theatre to lay flowers for Reese."  
  
Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Ok." She got up out of bed, and Syaoran turned back to the door. "Hey Syaoran." He turned back to her. Nearly nose bleeding because of the short gray shorts and tight pink tank top she was wearing.  
  
"Yes?" he got out.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."  
  
"Don't be. Yesterday was a hell. You were forgiven before you did anything." He looked down to the floor to hide a blush. "I don't think I could even get mad at you in the first place anyway."  
  
She silently walked closer to him. "I'm also sorry about the other day." She looked straight into his brilliant Amber eyes. "I was surprised and lost my balance."  
  
He stared into the Emeralds before him. "We all lose our balance at times."  
  
"No, that's not what I was apologizing for."  
  
"Then wha..." he began, but was cut off when she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry because I didn't get to react the way I wanted to." She blushed. Then opened the door behind him. "Now if you don't mind," she placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him out the door, shutting it in his face.  
  
-  
  
" 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la..."  
  
"Takashi, will you ever shut up? It's like the 14 millionth time you've sung that one phrase. You'd think you could sing another song. Or at least finish the one you've started." Tomoyo complained as they all walked through the streets of Boston.  
  
Takashi stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just jealous because my voice is so beautiful." He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Chiharu sighed, "Right, come on Tak!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him off into a store.  
  
"Those two kinda scare me." Eriol said blandly as he watched them enter a bakery.  
  
"No kidding. They are so much alike." Syaoran said back. He looked around the shops as they passed.  
  
"Hey guys! I lost my coat a few days ago. I need to get a new one." Sakura piped in from Tomoyo's left.  
  
"Alrighty. Let's go in here." Tomoyo pointed to a small shop that had coats, hats, scarves and gloves in the window across the street.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura entered the store while Syaoran and Eriol stood outside in the cold.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Sakura walked among the racks of coats and sweaters, while Tomoyo looked over the hats on the wall behind her.  
  
"Anyway Tomoyo, I never really did figure out what the point of Eriol's speech was yesterday."  
  
"Oh that." Tomoyo blushed. "It's not really anything now."  
  
"Oh come on Tomoyo. Tell me." Sakura whined, as Tomoyo put a black hat on her head, and giggled.  
  
"Ok, I'll just hint I guess." Tomoyo turned to the coats, "There is something, or someone rather, that is demanding your attention, and you're giving mixed signals."  
  
Sakura blinked. Was she talking about Syaoran? "I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said softly with a blush.  
  
Tomoyo pulled a coat from the rack and held it up to Sakura. "Perfect."  
  
"What that I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"No stupid. This outfit." Tomoyo turned her friend to the mirror on the opposite wall. "See."  
  
Sakura looked at herself. She was wearing her normal clothing, faded blue jeans, a white shirt, and was now completed with the black hat and a black pea coat. "Hey." She said. "This looks good."  
  
"I know. No need for applause." Tomoyo bowed to her friend with a laugh. "Lets pay, and then we can hunt down Chiharu and Tak at the porn store."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Tomoyo, you're horrible."  
  
-Outside-  
  
Eriol and Syaoran walked back to the front of the store after visiting a coffee vendor across the street. Both had 2 cups of steaming coffee in their hands. "It's so cold."  
  
"Syaoran stop complaining."  
  
"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying."  
  
"No Syaoran. That tone of voice was most definitely a whine." Eriol retorted.  
  
"Shove it Eriol."  
  
There was an awkward silence as they both drank some coffee. "So, Syaoran, how are things with Sakura?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Eriol waited for more. "That it? Just fine?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Nothing....Exciting happen?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Eriol scowled seeing his friend's lips turn into a smile. "Liar."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So...What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Syaoran, you're impossible."  
  
"I know." Eriol gave him a look. "Fine fine....I'll tell you."  
  
Eriol waited again. "Well?"  
  
"She kissed me."  
  
"She kissed you?"  
  
"Is there an echo out here?"  
  
"When? Where?"  
  
"On the lips."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran laughed. "This morning when I woke her up. She said that she hadn't gotten to react properly when I kissed her the other day. Ya know, when we fell down the stairs."  
  
Eriol put a coffee filled hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?" Syaoran scowled this time. "Why yes...it's bells. In the distance."  
  
"Fuck you too Eriol."  
  
There actually was a soft tinkling of bells, as the shop door opened and Tomoyo and Sakura came out. The two girls looked down at the boys from the steps. Eriol had his Cheshire cat grin, and Syaoran looked like he was about ready to kill someone.  
  
"I don't think I even want to know what was going on out here." Tomoyo said as she took a coffee from Eriol.  
  
"Neither do I." Sakura commented. Syaoran turned to her, and held out his hand with her coffee roughly, causing it to splash out of the paper, burning his hand. He dropped both cups he was holding instantly. "Geez, Syaoran, are you ok?" She said frantically as she stepped towards him.  
  
"I'm fine." He bit out. "Just a little burn."  
  
"Lets get you somewhere to rinse it off." Sakura said.  
  
"I said I was fine." He bit out again. He then turned on his heel, and headed swiftly down the crowded street.  
  
Sakura looked on in confusion. "What just happened?"  
  
Eriol smiled at her. "He just needs to get used to being teased."  
  
Tomoyo looked to her boyfriend. "About what?"  
  
"The truth." He replied. "Come on, we'll get Sakura another coffee." They turned and began walking towards the coffee vender.  
  
Sakura shouted after them. "No really, it's ok!" but they were already lost in the crowd. She waited for them to come back to her, but she wasn't really thinking about them. 'Syaoran' she thought, 'what's wrong with you? Why are you being weird?' She looked to the sky as another light snow began to fall. 'I hope you aren't off on your own too long.'  
  
-  
  
Once again, the specter watched from a rooftop above. He watched as his friend made his way through the crowded Boston streets. He sighed. Some people were just helpless.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
I slowed my pace as I came to the end of the crowded streets. I ducked into a Dunkin' Donuts and went into the bathroom. The cold water felt good against my burned hand. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. Maybe my hands were just numb from the cold, because the more I rinsed, the more pain shot through my hand.  
  
I dried my hand off, and headed back out of the store. Conveniently across the street, there was a drug store. I went in, and searched the aisle until I found some burn relief cream. I bought it, and put it on in yet another bathroom. After I wrapped my hand in some thin gauze, I washed my face in the cold water. I looked up into my reflection.  
  
"Geez Syaoran." I said to myself. "You're a real mess you know that?" I dried my face on a paper towel, and left the bathroom. I wandered around aimlessly, miscellaneous thoughts taking over my mind.  
  
'I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I wasn't actually that mad until I spilled the coffee. I was actually more embarrassed. But I didn't want her to see it. So I freaked. And now here I am. She's probably mad at me again.' I slowed my pace again as I passed a store. I looked into the window. 'I wonder.' I back tracked the dozen paces, and went into the store.  
  
-  
  
Sakura continued to follow Tomoyo and Eriol until it was nearly 11 o'clock. Eriol's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from his coat pocket, and answered it. "Eriol." He answered. "Yeah. 20 minutes. See ya." He hung up, and turned to the girls. "I expect I can leave you girls alone for a while?"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Just a friend. I have some business to attend to. We'll meet up at 1 at the car, ok?" Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the cheek. "See you girls later!" he ran off into the crowds, and disappeared the way Syaoran had.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "So, now we can get the rest of our shopping done." She took Sakura by the arm. "What are you getting Syaoran for Christmas?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "I hadn't thought of it."  
  
"Don't worry girl! I'll help!" Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo pulled her into yet another store.  
  
-  
  
Eriol ran down the streets until he came to the location Syaoran had given him. He leaned over to catch his breath as soon as he reached his friend. "What's the big rush?"  
  
Syaoran looked at his friend. "You owe me."  
  
"Why would I owe you?"  
  
"You embarrassed me, then caused me to burn my hand, making me yell at Sakura. The least you can do is help me pick out a Christmas present for her."  
  
Eriol sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you're not getting my money!"  
  
"Don't want your money Eriol. I have plenty of my own."  
  
"So what do you have in mind?"  
  
-  
  
1 o'clock soon came around, as the 6 friends all met at the suburban. They all loaded their bags into the back, and then got in themselves. The ride back to the house was eerily quiet for this group. The tension between Sakura and Syaoran (who were next to each other in the 3rd row) was high, as each thought the other was mad at them.  
  
When they arrived at the house, they all carried their things up to their rooms, and began packing. Soon after Syaoran had put everything he had bought into his suitcase, he headed down the hall to Sakura's room. He knocked softly, and entered at her invite.  
  
Sakura stood at the foot of her bed, her suitcase open before her on the bed. Tiny bags of things tucked between layers of clothing and belongings. She turned around to see him.  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" she said brightly, closing her suitcase quickly. "Hi."  
  
"Hey." He said. "Can I sit?"  
  
"Sure." She pointed him to the chair or the bed. "Where ever you want." He opted to sit on the chair that was across from the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for earlier." He paused. "I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. And I'm sorry if I burned you too. Don't be mad at me."  
  
She looked at him with smiling emerald eyes. He was surprised at how much laughter they held within them. "And here I was, thinking you were the one mad at me."  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because I was the one you were handing the coffee to, and I didn't drop the subject after you got burned. By the way, how are they?"  
  
Syaoran brought his hands forward, Sakura gasped seeing the thin gauze. She hadn't seen them earlier because he kept them within the pockets of his jacket. "I'm fine, really. It just hurts a little."  
  
"Have you put anything on them? I'm sure Chiharu knows where there's some burn ointment." Sakura stood up.  
  
But Syaoran reached for her hand with his good one. "Thank you, but don't worry Sakura. I already did everything that can be done."  
  
She sat back down, but his hand didn't leave hers. "Oh." She was at a loss for words. They sat for a few minutes, in an oddly comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Sakura finally looked back up at him, and the strangest thing happened. She looked straight into his eyes, and saw something she'd never seen in a person's eyes before. She gave a small gasp.  
  
"What?" he asked concerned.  
  
She giggled. "Your eyes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, just now, when I looked into them." She looked straight back into them again, "I thought I saw something."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Myself." She whispered.  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to blush now. "Oh." He said softly. He stared gently into her emerald pools. "There might be a reason for that you know."  
  
"Really?" she hesitated. "Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Hey you two! We gotta get going if we're gonna get to the theatre and back before dinner time." Came Eriol's mischievous voice from the door.  
  
The two in the room instantly jumped apart from each other. "We're coming." Sakura answered. She stood up, and looked back to Syaoran, but he was already looking away. Obviously trying to cool the blush on his cheeks. Little did she know that he was also trying to slow his heart down, because it had sped up so rapidly at his near-confession.  
  
-  
  
The cold wind cut through the coats of every person who stood outside the theatre that night. Though he was an out-of-towner, everyone in the town had showed up to pay their respect. Chiharu and Takashi led the group up to the front steps. A framed pictured of Reese had been laid among the flowers. Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she looked at his cheerful smile. She gently laid down her flowers, yellow roses, for friendship. Everyone followed after her.  
  
The owner of the theatre had handed each of them a candle. They stood there as the dark fell upon the town, silent. The only warmth from the freezing wind, was the tiny flame of the candle each held.  
  
As the tiny flames flickered out, they all turned around, and walked back to the cars, and headed back to the house.  
  
-  
  
"Well, we weren't exactly home for dinner." Chiharu said when they opened the front door, "So how about we order some pizza?"  
  
Everyone shouted in agreement, as Brooke picked up the phone. "I'll call!"  
  
As the group settled down in the living room, Reese's family, and Pierce joined them. They sat around the fire chatting about nothing until the sound of the doorbell echoed through the massive house. They all jumped up at once to answer it.  
  
The guy who stood on the other side of the door was a bit shocked to see the dozen people come out to him. He was invited inside as the 6 pizzas in his arms slowly disappeared, and a check appeared in his hand. In a whirlwind of miscellanies voices he ended up back outside on the porch. He scratched his head. "What just happened?" he asked as he turned around and walked back to his car. "Weird people."  
  
Everyone was happy as they ate. It was as if their days of sadness might actually be lifted. Yet in every single one of their hearts, it seemed almost unnatural. Should they really have been this cheerful so soon after his death?  
  
Little did they know, that upon the chandelier above them, he sat, watching as they enjoyed their pizza and company. It was amazing how much Reese wished he was human at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to have a slice of that pepperoni pizza, and to pick some sausages off of another and put them down the back of Syaoran's shirt. Reese laughed to himself, when suddenly everyone looked up in his direction. He gulped.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran continued. "Sounded like someone laughing."  
  
"Do you think it was a.."  
  
"NO TOMOYO! DON'T SAY IT!"  
  
"Say what?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Gh..gh....gh....gho..."  
  
"She's trying to say ghost." Syaoran said with a laugh. Sakura screamed and covered her face with a pillow. "Aww...Our poor little Sakura afraid of ghosts?" he teased, as she slapped him.  
  
"Of course I'm not afraid of gh...gh....gh..."  
  
"Ghosts?" Ryan continued.  
  
Sakura screamed again as everyone laughed at her. "Geez people. Have some compassion." She said through the pillow.  
  
"It's not a ghost guys." Brooke said. "It was just Eriol." She pointed.  
  
Eriol looked up at her losing his usual Cheshire cat grin. "No it wasn't."  
  
"Then who?" they all wondered together.  
  
From way above them, the phantom gave out a small sigh, then disappeared from the house. He'd leave them alone for a while now. He didn't need to be complicating things.  
  
-  
  
The next morning was madness.  
  
The door to Sakura's room opened slowly as a figure slipped into the shadowy darkness. Again. The figure crept up next to the bed, and screamed as loud as possible in Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura woke up screaming herself. She put a hand over her heart as the light was turned on and Tomoyo popped up next to her.  
  
"What IS it with you people and waking me up?" she shouted.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and all the occupants of the house were on the other side. "What's going on?" asked Eriol, who had a toothbrush hanging out of his foamy mouth.  
  
"Nothing. Just Tomoyo trying to wake me up." Sakura said sharply.  
  
Syaoran stepped forward. "Aww....Tomoyo, I told you I wanted to be an alarm clock!"  
  
"Well I stole your job, if you want to complain I'll take that towel from around your waist."  
  
Syaoran blushed and looked down. All he was wearing was the towel. He slowly backed into the crowd, then dashed down the hall way back to his room.  
  
Tomoyo sported Eriol's trademark grin as she turned back to Sakura. "I win." She said.  
  
"Why are you waking me up?" Sakura asked as she looked at the clock. "It's freaking 3:30 in the morning! It's not even light out! I only went to be a few hours ago."  
  
"We have a plane to catch in case you've forgotten." Came Takashi's voice.  
  
"Yeah. So get up and get ready. We leave at 4." Chiharu said as everyone went back to their rooms.  
  
-  
  
3:59 rolled around, as everyone loaded their bags and suitcases into the cars. Then they drove silently to the airport. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Takashi asked cheerfully from the drivers seat.  
  
"We had energy for a little while, but now we're just pooped." Tomoyo said from the backseat.  
  
"Yeah. I just want to go back to sleep." Chiharu said as she rested on Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
They arrived at the airport and sat down to wait. Sakura sat in her chair, nodding off every few seconds, then shaking herself awake. Syaoran saw this from the row facing her, and moved over next to her.  
  
"Oh, ::yawn:: hey Syaoran, what's up?" she said sleepily.  
  
Without a word, he took his jacket, and wrapped it over her body, then pulled her head onto his shoulder, and held her. They both blushed as they waited silently.  
  
Soon they were boarding the plane, and once again, Syaoran sat next to her, and this time, Sakura just cuddled up to him without a second thought.  
  
-  
  
Sakura stood in the center of a park. It was a foggy day, and she could barely see a foot in front of her. "Hello?" she whispered into the white dense vapor, but nothing returned to her ears. "Hello?" she said again, louder this time.  
  
"Steph?" Came a distant voice. It may not have been her name, but it was comforting knowing anyone was out there at all.  
  
"Hello!" she called out to the person again. She picked up her feet and began running in the direction of the voice. "I'm here! Find me!" she called.  
  
"Steph? Where are you?" The voice seemed familiar to her. Where did she know that voice?  
  
"I'm over here!" she was out of breath. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Where are you Steph?" the voice began becoming more and more distant. Suddenly the fog became less dense, but only for a brief moment, as Sakura could make out the figure of a man, walking away from where she knelt.  
  
"I know that man." She whispered. She tried calling out to him, but couldn't find her voice. Tears came to her verdant eyes as she whispered to herself again. "No, please don't leave me. Not you too." There were suddenly footsteps behind her. She whipped her head around, only to look up into the un-welcoming blood red eyes, of Butch Green.  
  
"Lover boy won't come for you now Steph, I got you first." He slowly reached into his coat, and held a gun slowly to Sakura's forehead. "Goodbye."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly, and screamed as he began to pull the trigger.  
  
-  
  
It was the scream that woke him first. In the seat next to him, still fast asleep, was Sakura, screaming bloody murder. Syaoran jumped out of his skin as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" he called to her frantically. "Wake up Sakura!" Everyone on the plane was now watching the scene.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and looked around scared, before her eyes met the comforting amber of his. "Oh my gosh Syaoran!" she cried, as she buried her teary face in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with the same force as he gently brushed back her hair and whispered to her.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, it was only a dream. It's ok." He whispered, as one would to a child in distress.  
  
She slowly calmed down in his arms, and built up enough confidence to talk about the nightmare she'd just had. "He called me Steph." She whispered to his neck. "It was foggy, and someone was calling to a girl, Steph." She continued, tears still falling from her eyes onto Syaoran's' sweater. "The fog cleared, and I saw the one calling. It was you Syaoran. You were calling to Steph. But you walked away when I tried to call to you. I started crying, and he was behind me. He called me Steph. Steph....."  
  
Confusion was clear on his face as he rubbed her back. Tomoyo and Chiharu knelt next to his seat in the aisle. "It's ok Sakura. You're not Steph. We don't even know anyone named Steph." He didn't even have to ask who the 'he' was. Syaoran already knew.  
  
Sakura looked at him with blood shot eyes. "What do I do?"  
  
Syaoran blinked, she was asking him? He looked over her with his amber eyes, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I don't know. But stay close to me, and let me worry about that."  
  
She nodded, and leaned forward into his chest. Calming herself down, she concentrated on the sound of his heartbeat, and the warm feeling she suddenly had in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Chiharu turned to Tomoyo, "What was that about?"  
  
"Forget it." Syaoran whispered to them. "She'll tell you one day." He turned back to the beauty leaning on him, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: yay! R+R if you love me! R+R if you don't! ::I've said this before I think...:: Until later! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


End file.
